Paradise Protector
by GalenTsukiKage
Summary: There is a protector for Paradise island. But interestingly, he's male. But here he is, still alive. Still surviving. And still hungry for ramen. Couples not decided. BAD SUMMARY. WILL TRY TO PUT BETTER INSIDE. Naruto/Justice league Animated series.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the DC and Naruto franchizes, I don't own either****. I know this cause my monthly income is ****. Wish I did, I'd make Batman and Wonder Woman a thing on Earth 1. I do not do this story for profit, I do it unload some stress from my job, this Prologue chap. really helped allready.**

**Paradice Protector**

**South of Florida, Bermuda triangle**

**Prologue**

A jet is flying over the peaceful night sky.

Flying this jet is a beautiful woman with black hair. But while the night may be peaceful, the thoughts of the woman are not.

"You look more radiant than ever!" The woman exclaims out of the blue with a fake smile. But as soon as she stops to think the smile falters turning in to a thoughtful frown.

"No" she thinks outloud the frown still marring her features. Suddenly an overly surprised expression takes her face as she almost gasps "Gone mother? I didn't go anywhere, I was in my room….alone…for eight months… Definetly not that." the last words are delivered in deadpan.

"The world was in peril, would you have me stand by and do nothing?!" She tries to sound and act convincing but is only managing to give herself a migrane. Tiredly she sighs "Hera, give me strength"

This my dear readers is Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. While most people see a strong hero always ready to face danger, Diana doesn't feel like a hero at the moment.

The reason you ask? Well, roughly eight months ago the world was in danger from an alien attack. To combat this threat she asked her mother, the Queen, permission to leave her home of Themyscira on Paradice Island.

Her mother wasn't as enthused about allowing her daughter out of her sight in to the world of men to fight a threat she felt would not reach them, so the answer had been a resounding "No". Now Diana had inherited many things from her mother, like her full figure and great hair, but also her personality. Including her stubborness. This stubborness meant that neither would budge to make compromise, beacause gods forbid eithers pride took a dent.

But, to get back on track, Diana decided she would do as she felt correct and left the island… with her mothers armor… sure she could have asked for permission, but sometimes it's better to ask for forgiveness than wait for for the inevitable "No". At least, that's what she told herself in moments of doubt that nag at the thougths of all men and women when not distracted by other things. Like now, when she was flying back home.

She was excited and dreading seeing her mother again, like the feeling you get when going to school or a rollercoaster for the first time. Not enough adrenaline to get you shaking, but you're almost there.

'Remember, do as the queen says, she's wise. Do not just listen, do as told, you won't forget as easily, so when you are queen you'll be as wise as she.' She heard the male voice gently admonish in the back of her mind.

"Yes I remember Protector, I remember" she quietly grumbled the words she had spoken back at the time she first heard the advice. Even though she remembered those words most, because she had to repeat them constantly just to put up with her mothers rules, she wasn't angry at her mother nor did she regret leaving the island. She had made friends and seen the world of man. She had seen evil and the goodness of men. She had seen legendary sunken cities. She had learnt to fight alongside strangers. But she had also left without telling her mother where she was going, when she would be back, IF she would be back. So even if there were things to see, to explore, to experience, she had to see her mother, if nothing else just to so she could say "Yes, I'm fine, I hope you are as well."

"Home at last" she murmured and a small smile graced her lips. However the smile was wiped as she saw the smokepillars and the flames. Cold spread through her veins as she got closer and landed. Almost robotically she got up walked out of the planes back. She stared wide eyed at the destruction around her. She couldn't spot any of her sisters. Until, through the smoke she spotted familiar shapes.

"Sisters! Filipus, Anteope!" she exclaimed as she ran closer, relief made her steps light and easy. Until she laid her eyes upon their forms. Stone. Simply stone. Like a statue. If someone only made statues with fear, surprise or anger on their faces. All of them runed to stone.

"By the goddess…" she uttered, and the she saw her mothers temple and remebered why she was here in the first place. "Mother" a single word conveying the horrifying realization her face did not show, she was a warrior after all and warriors don't show fear when there is still hope to be had. She did not run, she flew. Maybe she wasn't too late, if she was as fast as she possibly could be. In the temple she spotted her mothers guards with their spears pointed to the entrance.

"Mother!" now the fear was creeping upon her agin, where was her mother?!

As she flew further in to the temple she didn't notice a person stepping from behind one of the pillars, watching her calmly. Reaching the doors leading to the temple of Athena she pushed open the stone doors and stepped inside. It was ruined. Like a great battle had been fought. And somebody had definately lost. No torches. Just the firelight from the outside illuminated parts of the temple, making it seem drow and beaten down.

As she made her way up the stairs, ducking under a pillar she spotted the last statue. Her mother, still a fierce look upon her face, readying her blade to fend off her attackers, next to her was a polished shield. She had to touch the statues cheeks to make sure. And it finally hit home, her people had been turned to stone. She tried to hug any part of her mother she could, but stone does not give unles broken, and she had to be careful. The tears were already forming "No.. forgive me I should have been here. I should have-" that's when she noticed it in the shields reflection, a man aproaching from behind.

And like that the switch had been fliped from sorrow to anger. She grabed the shield and with the skill that Captain America might be impressed by, she flung the shield at the mystery man, making him double over and fly backwards from the impact with a grunt of pain.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Her answer came in the words of "Luminos dactor" and balls of light flung at her. Luckily her bracelets could redirect most of them, but she was still being pushed back. So she went for acrobatic movements, using the rubble and pillars around her as cover. She made it behind a knocked over pillar which she picked up and lobbed at the man, him getting grazed in the process of dodging, but not crushed, luckily for him. As the man was picking him self up, he got up just in time to see Dianas fist fill his vision.

*Crack* was the sound the pillar or man made when they made contact from being flung bu the hit. But he didn't have time to breather, Diana was upon him before he could get his bearings.

"How dare you defile this sacred ground" Diana growled as she hauled the man up by the front of his robes becoming face to face. The man was thin, wearing a dark bluish robe. He was also snarling like a lord being accosted by a filthy peasant. Now, needless to say, Diana was having kind of a bad day. So she did what any Amazon would do in the moment, she rose her fist ready to beat the tar out of this man.

"Wait" exclaimed the man "harm me and the others will stay as they are. Cold, hard stone." The man gave a nasty grin. Diana truly wanted to cave that face in, but reason prevailed and the reminder of 'If the situation is unsure and you have time, gather information' again from the back of her mind made her hold her wrath for the moment. But she still pushed the man against the pillar with the near shout of "Who are you? Talk!"

"My name is Faust. Felix Faust. I am _humble_ student of the mystic arts." he said rather calmly for the situation he was in, but the weight at the word 'humble' told Diana of the arrogance the man had.

"Why did you attack my sisters?" Diana demanded. A light smirk came upon Fausts face as he shook his head "They left me no choice, I had to defend myself" his voice took a note of 'poor me getting bullied, pity me'. It was wiped momentarily when Diana lifted him above her head with one hand, the other still ready to punch him.

"By turning them to stone?" she angrily demanded. The infuriating smirk was back and Faust calmly explained " I came here in pursuit of ultimate knowldge. To gain this, I must find the fragments of an ancient sacred relic. The first piece was here, on this island."

A moment of silnce passed as Diana stared holes in to Faust. "Go on" she prompted and the man's smirk got wider. "I'll make you a deal. I'll restore your sisters, if you help me get the other fragments."

"And why should I believe you" she questioned doubt dripping off her words. Faust lightly raised on of his hands and in a soft glow of light a medallion was in his palm. "A small demonstraton", he said as he pointed the medallion at Dianas mother. With a clear call of ""Ravies Vital" Diana watched surprised as the stone retreated from her mothers body and she was left alive once again. With a grunt of exertion her mother kneeled and almost toppled over. Luckily Diana had already made it to her side for support.

Two pairs of sky blue eyes met. "Diana" Hippolyta, the Queen of Themyscira and Amazons questioned with relief in her voice. "Athena heard my prayers and sent you."

"I'm sorry mother" Diana spoke with a light quiver in her voice, relief flooding her whole being. Now she knew the curse was reversible, perhaps her mtoher had a solution which didn't involve an inveding wizards whims.

"Aww, what a touching reunion" came the sarcastic mocking of Faust from behind Diana. As Hippolyta became aware of the man in the room she once again took up her sword and rushed him with a firm statement of "The intruder. We _must _stop him!", but it was for naught. Again raising the medallion Hippolyta was flung back, and as she hit the ground she was again turned to stone.

Before Diana could even call out her, her mother was stone once more. And so the switch was flipped to 'rage' once again as Diana lunged at faust to try and wrest the amulet from him. Before she could reach him however, the medallion once again softly glowed but then dissapeared. "I need your answer." The wizards words stopped Dianas charge.

"Will you help me?" came the question. Diana was officially done at this point and grabbed Faust by his robes ready to pummel him in to the dirt, But the nagging feeling wouldn't leave. And as she glanced at her mother lying there, turned to stone, her grip slackened, and Faust grinned once again.

"What kind of man are you" Diana said with distaste.

"A practical one" he retorted with a light chuckle, conjuring an hourglass. "You have 24 hours to bring me rest of the fragments. Othewise your unfortunate mother will remain like this, _forever_. Diana was getting sick to her stomach by that grin, but pressed on.

"And where will I find these relics?" She demanded.

"These gems are attuned to the mystical vibrations of each fragment. They will lead the way" Faust said handind Diana 3 red glowing gems.

Taking a moment to look at the gems whe gripped them tight in a fist she stepped closer to faust and with rage barely under control gave her warning "Heed my words Faust, if you break your vow, no magic in the universe will save you from me."

Faust's grin only got nastier as he retorted with "I'd hurry if I were you, the meters running"

With a final glare Diana turned and left for the jet. Soon she was flying. over the sea.

**A SMALLER ISLAND OFF THE COAST OF PARADICE ISLAND**

Humming could be heard through the dark hallways.

It wasn't a sad tune. Nor a happy one. More of a soft comforting one. Like what a mother would hum to a child to put them to sleep.

The humming came from a single cell in the building. The one cell that the entire prison was built around.

In the cell was a single person. Wrapped in dark cloth exept for his ears, nose and mouth. Though the mouth did have a gag. The cloths were attached to the wall with locks, preventing the person from moving. Simply put the person wes a prisoner. And judging by the bodyshape the prisoner was male.

"It's time for food" came a calm female voice from outside the cell.

The humming stopped and a noice of perking up came from the prisoner.

"Mhc fr fhhh?" came the muffled sound from the cell occupant.

The female voice chuckled "Boar stew this time. Not your favourite, I know."

A groan of dissapointment came from the prisoner. The woman, dressed in a typical greek soldiers uniform, clearly a guard, made her way over to the prisoner. With deft fingers the guard took off the gag.

"Better?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Yes!" came the chipper answer.

"Good, now open wide and eat like a good boy and I'll see if we might make you that stuff you like so much" she said as if talking to a child. A big child that's taller than her. But hey, she was the one doing the feeding so she could do as she liked.

"Ramen. It's called ramen. And if you really mean that, don't tell that to the Queen. She won't allow it" he said eating as fast as possible. Then giving a light grin the prisoner barked a laught "Though if you tell her you found a way to handle me easily, she might let you make me yours exclusively."

"Promises promises" she lightly teased. After the feeding was done, she gave him some water.

"We drew lots on who will wash your body tonight, Adrastia will be coming to do the deed" she said lightly.

"Oh? Do the deed, or _do_ _the deed_" the prisoner clearly tried to wag his eyebrows.

She stared at him for a moment. Then leaned in and whispered "Who knows."

She then fastened his gag back on as he groaned in frustration which made her laugh.

"Have fun tonight, oh Protector" she lightly sang to him.

'That's not fair' he thought as the whisper had done things to him that should be classified as torture because of his situation. 'Well, at least Adrastia is usually in a good mood. She uses warm water, but she is also too curious. Especially about male physique" He felt a chill go down his back.

Soon the humming could be heard in the hallways.

**END OUF PROLOGUE**

**So this is my first story, I'm writing for stress relief from my job.**

**Critisism is welcome. Pls Inform me of things to work on.**

**Updates are not constant.**

**Will try to answer questions as I go along.**

**Galen**


	2. Chapter 1 - Ancient History

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the DC and Naruto franchizes, I don't own either****. I do not write for profit.**

**Have you guys been watching Harly Quinn? Wish I could see whole episodes where I live instead of small bits and pieces, I mean who knew Batman got his name from f***ing bats? They also seem to have a more realistic version of Jim Gordon, a man in the most crime infested city in the planet trying to keep it all together, with Batman preventing other superheroes from helping. I feel so bad for him.**

**Q&A:**

**DarkShadowRaven****: You'll see how the mischievous boy with blue eyes got there. To answer your question in full might spoil some things so I'm not gonna give hints.**

**Paradise Protector**

**Chapter 1**

**Museum of natural history, rooftop**

Okay, so good news first, Diana had the first part of the artifact. But as you all know, usually when there's good news, there's also bad news. The bad news in this case, was the broken roof of the museum below them. Also, the destroyed interior from Diana duking it out with a giant warrior made of bronze. And the giant warrior made of bronze that was culturally immeasurable in value that was now scrap metal after Diana went all warrior princess on it. You ever see those cars they've put in the crushers to flatten them? Yea, like that, just ancient. Xena would have been proud.

And now her friends were with her as she told the story of how she got here. J'onn, the Martian manhunter, and Superman, the last kryptonian, were listening with seriousness befitting the situation. Flash, the fastest man alive was also there but his body language was more akin to the Energizer bunny on meth.

"Of course, I don't trust this Faust, but what else can I do?" Diana finished her story.

"I say we go back and kick that would be sorcerers butt" Flash exclaimed, appearing beside Diana in a burst of speed.

Diana was quick to shoot down that idea "No, men not born on Themyscira are forbidden from ever setting foot on the island. Besides, I gave my word that I would find the parts of the artifact. Where I come from, words, especially promises, have power."

"Then, I'm afraid that leaves us only one course of action" J'onn spoke solemnly as he gazed at Diana. Then he alongside Superman smiled. "We'll have to help you."

Hours later, the home of Felix Faust

'Illusions. Trickery. To your average fighter, they seem useless or even cowardly. But do not be deceived, it's what the ones who survive want you to think. The trojan horse was a sacrifice to the gods. But remember, unlike what most people believe, it was _not_ a sacrifice dedicated to Poseidon, the tamer of horses. It was a sacrifice to Athena, the god of tactical warfare and knowledge, devised by the smartest person on the Greek side of the war, Odysseys. That man used nothing _but_ trickery through his battles, and didn't die on some castaway island or fighting a war, he died a happy old man. The trojans just didn't think like someone above average. But even if you won't use such methods, always, _always_, expect trickery, especially cheap and easy tricks, they'll be the ones to end you. Now, grab you blade, I'm about to help your body remember every cheap trick I can think of.'

That was the speech she had running through her head at the moment. She was beating herself up about what had happened. She knew, even if it was an illusion created by the artifact piece, she still should think about it critically, so that next time, the same 'cheap trick' won't work on her.

Finding the two other artifact pieces was easier than expected. They had split in to three teams. Well two teams, and one Batman. How he knew where to start looking for information on Faust, she could never figure out. She had a feeling Batman was like Odysseys, a person who would live to an old age. Not necessarily happy like Odysseys if she could read him right, but old anyway.

The first team consisted of Diana and Superman and the other of J'onn and Flash. J'onn and Flash had to fight a giant fire breathing snake for their artifact piece. Which considering J'onn's weakness to fire could have been problematic, if he didn't have Flash for back up. And when someone can run interference on the enemy with almost no chance of them touching the distraction, the fight gets rather easy as long as the fighters understand their roles.

According to Flash, he tricked the snake into tying itself in a knot. She would have to remember that. The only advice that was ever given to her on fighting giant snakes was 'Stomp on them with a big toad if you can. The other way, being way grosser, is attacking them from the inside if they're big enough.' The first was nonsensical, the other sounded insane. Then again, the Protector sometimes acted quite insane. Not Joker insane, but Creeper insane.

The other artifact piece was… _trickier_. Not getting it, that was not the tricky part. The tricky part was what came after. The piece was hidden under the Metropolis Mall of all places. Why, she had no idea. When Superman had brought the piece to her, there was blinding flash of light. And suddenly in front of her was what looked like a demon. She'd admit, silently, in that moment she forgot all her lessons on trickery and illusions. Including how to spot one. Superman, her friend, disappearing was the thought that triggered her combat instinct. It also should have been her biggest clue on a trick being pulled. Afterall 'cheap and easy trick, they'll be the ones to end you'. She felt like smacking herself. Especially since Superman spotted the illusion faster than her. She nearly killed him and if it wasn't for him showing the truth in a clothing store mirror, she would have done it.

When they had calmed down, they were all contacted by Batman. He had found information on Felix Faust.

Turns out, the man was truly insane. He had begun delving into magic without a care in the world. He even turned three of his detractors to stone, cut of their heads and had them mounted on his bookshelf. But he most horrifying part? According to Batman, Faust's latest notes indicated he wanted a way into Tartarus.

"Tartarus, the pit of lost souls." Diana said with dread.

"Isn't that just a myth?" asked Superman.

"If only it were. Long ago in ancient times, my mother Hippolyta fell in love with a god, Lord Hades. When war broke out between the Olympian Gods and their ancient foes, the Titans, Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy. He would deliver Mount Olympus in to the Titans hands, and in return he would be given rule over all humanity.

"He tricked my mother in to opening the gates of Olympus to the invading Titans. There was a battle of which the muses still sing. The gods prevailed in the end. For his punishment, Hades was thrown in Tartaros, where he would rule over the dead for all eternity. And for her role in Hades' plot, unknowing as she might have been, my mother was charged with guarding the gateway to the underworld.

"To make sure the gateway could not be unlocked, the only key to it was broken and scattered across the globe. Mother told me she kept one of the pieces as a daily reminder of her eternal shame."

"Then these relics we've been gathering are parts of the key?" J'onn questioned.

"Why would Faust want it" Flash asked confused, playing with one of the key parts.

Batman passed Flash and grabbed the part, putting it on the table and attaching two other parts to it, making it look like a crank of some sort while simply stating "Only one reason to get a key, you plan to use it."

"And where is this gateway?" Superman asked with dread building in his stomach.

"Beneath Themyscira" Diana simply stated. That brought the room to a stop.

"You can't give Faust the key, Superman tersely informed Diana.

"If I don't my mother and sisters will remain petrified. Forever" Diana argued back.

"And if you do it might mean the end of the world" Batman reminded calmly. This brought Diana short. She had no idea what to do right now.

Taking her silence as a prompt J'onn voiced everyone's thoughts "What are you going to do?"

Diana looked at her friends in thought. Then, suddenly, a small smile bloomed on her face.

"I'm going to ask for advice, and if need be, help from someone who'll be of great help." she told them, her smile widening.

"Who?" Superman asked in confusion of the 180° her emotions seemed to do.

"The Protector, also known as my older brother" she grinned.

Skies south of Florida, the javelin jet

"Please, explain it again. How do you have a brother?" Flash asked massaging the bridge of his nose.

"As I said, my mother gave birth to him before I was born. I haven't been let in on the particulars, nor do I feel inclined to know how he came to be. I'm curious, yes, but my mother's bedroom is where I draw the line." Diana informed him patiently.

"I was under the impression males were not allowed on the island?" J'onn inquired.

"Males _not born_ to be specific. Males born… well, mostly they are given to the care of smith god Hephaestus. My brother was not one such male, making him a special case as they say. And to answer your next question: We sometimes have children with the survivors of shipwrecks who make it to the island. They're always given a choice. If there is a willing woman, the survivor may attempt to have children with her before they pass.

"Usually they wish to try, if nothing else then to feel alive one more time before the gods claim them. The laws are clear, as they were made by the gods. All males not born on the island who enter it are put to death. The usual method is a painless poison. But I did hear of a man who wished to be burned to prove to the gods something, not sure what exactly, but maybe they were impressed by how he kept laughing till the end. Who knows with some people" Diana deadpanned the last part.

"And how was he not turned to stone with everyone else on the island?" Batman asked with suspicion.

"He's on one of the smaller islands, mother prefers keeping him there, for... safety." Diana replied but she was clearly avoiding something. "You'll have time to ask questions later."

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. Shortly after the conversation stopped, they approached an Island with what looked like a fortress. The slowed and landed in front of it. As they disembarked they were met with guards with weapons drawn.

"Halt, you _men_ are not allowed here" barked the leader of the guards.

"At ease commander, for the moment my mother is incapacitated and as such, I, Princess Diana, acting Queen in her stead will allow these men momentary passage. They are my allies and deserve to be treated as such" Diana informed them with finality.

The guards exchanged looks, silently debating their choices. Suddenly a loud "SF FLLNG FH FRH!" was heard from with in the fortress. And like that, the tension in the air was broken and a loud *SMACK* echoed as Diana's hand met her forehead.

The guards relaxed and put away their weapons as Diana walked past them indicating for the others to follow her.

Inside the fortress they went, along the winding corridors. There was melodic humming in the air. The sound got stronger as they went. Diana seemed to have perked up as she heard the sound, almost a small spring in her step as she went.

Finally, they arrived to the room the humming was coming out of. Diana pushed open the door and what was inside shocked the others. A man strapped to the wall with black cloth, covered with it, only his mouth, nose and ears visible. But even his mouth had a gag. No more humming came, his mouth seemed to stretched to a grin.

The others tensed as Diana calmly got closer to the bound man, the bound man simply waiting for something. Then with aa experienced flick of the wrist from Diana the gag was off.

The man tilted his head, his grin widening. The others seemed to be ready for anything to happen. What would this clearly disturbed man do next?

"Have you been eating and sleeping enough Princess? Have you kept up your studies, like the Queen commanded? Why does the tall one behind you sound heavier than he should be? Who's the broody one? The thin one sounds hungry, please have the guards give him food when you get the chance. Oh, and tell the shapeshifter to get out of my head." came the series of questions.

The last one threw J'onn for a loop. Most beings couldn't sense his light probing of their surface thoughts. What was weirder, was that the bound man's surface thought seemed like static. He hadn't come across this before.

"Yes, I have been eating and sleeping enough. Yes, I've kept up my studies, even more so since I've visited man's world. If I'd have to guess Superman probably sounds heavier because he's not of this world originally. The 'broody one' is called Batman. I'll get Flash some food before we leave, yes. And it's not like J'onn can get in your head so what's the harm" Diana informed the man.

The man's grin took an animalistic edge to it.

"So, what can I do for you, Princess Diana, acting Queen?" the man seemed kiddy for the answer.

**To be continued….**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**I've been reliably told I can be kind of a d*ck. Then again that was my ex when I denied her an "O", but this cliffhanger doesn't help my claimed innocence. **

**But I really need to sleep to function at work, so that's it for now.**

**Reviews much appreciated.**

**BTW to anyone out there reading these stories and suffering from stress at work, this writing thing seems to help out quite a bit. Even if you don't publish it.**

**-Galen**


	3. Chapter 2 - Family history

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the DC and Naruto franchizes, I don't own either****. I do not write for profit.**

**AH! Sauna, you brilliant invention, popularized by the Finnish people you, I love and admire you so! Every time I use you to end a stressful work week, I feel as though I have slipped the surly bonds of Earth to touch the face of God. (To the people who know whom I'm quoting, have an internet cookie. And whatever you do, don't be fooled by the Dark side propaganda. They haven't had cookies since the Cookie Monster joined. Now they only serve them at a yearly meeting, if that!)**

**Also, I don't mean a Turkish sauna with all the steam, or some infrared sauna. I mean a 'real' sauna. Where the temperature can go above 100 degrees Celsius, if you're feeling suicidal, especially if there's snow in the backyard when you do it. Nothing beats coming out of a hot sauna and jumping in to the freezing snow. Or going swimming in a freezing lake that you cut a hole in to. And if it's not heated by electricity, but fire wood, I reach nearly reach nirvana.**

**If you ever visit Finland, go to a sauna, almost every hotel has one, every public pool definitely has one.**

**Okay, that's enough free advertisement for saunas, even if I love them.**

**Q&A:**

**DarkShadowRaven****: Well, I figured that as a god who was thrown away by their mother for a disfiguration, something he had no control over, he would be very sympathetic to abandoned kids. As for Mr. Protector's powers, if you've watched Naruto (and judging by your avatar, you have) I'll give you a hint: 'Turtle island' and 'Tobirama Senju, right before engaging the Kinkaku-force'. Then the Protectors powers so far might make sense.**

**Paradise Protector**

**Chapter 2**

**Museum of natural history, rooftop**

"So, what can I do for you, Princess Diana, acting Queen?" the man seemed kiddy for the answer.

"You can start by wiping off that smirk" she stated firmly. The grin was wiped from the man's face and he grumbled something about '… so cute, when you followed me around…' under his breath.

Diana patted her body, seemingly looking for something. When she found it, what came out was a key. "You can have your eyes for this, no danger at the moment" she whispered and opened the lock keeping the man's eyes covered. As the bindings fell away, the group spotted the man's eyes. The same shade of blue as Diana's. The bindings also uncovered the man's cheeks, each adorned with what looks like three whisker marks.

The man blinked for a moment, getting used to the light "Why are to those two wearing their underwear outside their clothes? Are they okay? They didn't have an 'accident' right?" Were the words out of the man's mouth, directed to Diana. "Also, what's with the 'S'? I get the bat and thunderbolt motifs, but what's up with the 'S'? I mean you said 'Superman', but you don't see me walking around with a giant 'N' on my chest. And you don't need that cape. I figured why Mr. Gloomy needs it, he clearly knows his way around the shadows judging by his steps, helps him blend in you know?"

That was _not_ the thing the unbound men in the room expected. Insane ramblings, threats or cursing his fate, sure. While the man did ramble, it wasn't insane, and not something they hadn't heard before, though usually from people who weren't bound. Diana wasn't even fazed.

"So… why did they lock you away in here?" Flash pushed on past the silence.

"Hm? Oh, I locked myself in here. Princess would you kindly scratch my nose, it's been itching since I ate" the man said lightly as if he was talking about the weather. Flash didn't know which was _more_ freaky that someone would do this to themselves, or that Diana did as asked.

"Better?" Diana asked.

"Much. So, what's wrong? Why is the Queen incapacitated? And how can I-" the bound man was interrupted by a shout from Flash "Why would you lock yourself in here, there's an entire island _full_ of beautiful women, with you as the only male."

"Exactly" came the bound man's succinct answer.

"Elaborate, now" said Batman tightly. Suddenly the bound man's eyes were fixated on him. What was but a moment of eye contact seemed like an eternity. Have you ever told your parent you wanted something, and they give you that look that the request is being judged? Not judged worthy necessarily, but if the request is good for you. The moment seemed to drag. But this wasn't the first time Batman had a staring contest. He didn't blink when facing the abyss, he wasn't about to lose now.

And then the grin was back on the bound man's face "I like you." Now the man looked like he was just given his newest favorite toy. A shudder ran down Batman's back, not that he showed it.

"Well, to try and be short with the answer, as you may have noticed I'm not your average 'amazon'. You might almost say that I'm one of a kind. You _can_ actually say that. Yes, I was given birth to by my mother, the Queen. She's never been quite upfront about who or _what_ my _father_ is. I have my suspicions, but I desperately hope I'm wrong. But if I'm not I'll be even more grateful to her for taking care of me, in her place I don't know how I would have reacted... but no staying on that for now. I'm different because of my abilities. All amazons are gifted in the art of war, but me? I'm what my trainers called 'a person born for war'. Any combat ability I was shown? I'd train with it till I reached it's apex. Sword, shield, spear, bow, dagger? Easy. It's why when Princess was born, I asked mother to make her the heir to the throne. I wished to be the one to protect our cute little Sun and Star here" he indicated Diana with his head, her blushing at the childhood nickname her mother had given her.

"Anyway, since we live so long, we also mature slower. When I reached my, what could be referred to as, 'teenage years' things got… difficult. And I don't mean the normal stuff. My senses started to get sharper. Smelling the lavatory from the other side of the palace is not fun. I started to sense when people were lying, and let me tell you, some of the sisters still haven't forgiven me for those card games! My strength also went above what was normal for our people, but that might have been what was 'normal' for me, most men are naturally physically stronger than women. Has to do with the size of the muscles. All of that I mostly got in control eventually, now I can simply focus them when I like. But, while increase in abilities sounds handy, it wasn't just abilities. It was hormones as well. Wet dreams are one thing. Waking up one day wondering what the childhood friend you grew up with would look like if I wished to take her.

"That thought happened only once. Once was enough for me, but I still think I should have done this even before that. So, I sought advice from…friends and devised this place. I can't escape by myself. There are three keys made specifically that can open these locks. Not many know of them and I trust the keepers fully. I'm here to make sure I keep my promise to protect my sisters. Even if it's from me. And hey, it's not forever. Apollo and Athena have told me that the hormones are finding their balance. I'll be out of here soon." He told them with a sunny disposition.

None of the men in the room with the exception of _maybe_ Superman could fully empathize with the bound man. Sure, he could vividly remember feeling like a tyrannosaurus in a glass store, trying not to break anything, as everything was just so fragile. Now he just felt like a bull in glass store. Still possible to do damage, but self-control limits it as much as possible. But he had never felt _that_ strongly about girls. Okay, so he first activated his heat vision when he had _thoughts_ about his first crush and nearly burned down the farm. But his teenage years were spent learning to control his multiple powers. Not much time for wondering thoughts when losing focus might kill someone. It's why he was so laid back now. He had trained the limits to be subconscious. He could relax finally.

But he could still understand, he remembered getting scared of himself, when he suddenly did something extraordinary. He remembered thinking, in terror, 'what if that was my mom's hand', when he squeezed a rock too hard by accident and let go of the dust that remained. He remembered the heat vision incident, how he was scared to go to school, what is he saw his crush and he burnt her by accident. But he hadn't had dark thoughts. He had simply been scared. One of the wonders of the worlds. He wouldn't have had friends who could have helped him lock himself away if need be. He got lucky. One similar errant thought, would he have reacted the same? Very possible.

No wonder he was happy. For the moment he was satisfied. In his mind, he was doing what he wanted since his youth. Protecting his sister. Even if it was by staying here.

"But why the bound eyes and mouth?" J'onn voiced his wonderings.

"My senses are too good, I can see every movement, every little thing, too clearly. My subconscious seems to scream 'mate' when I spot a female I'm not related to and I find attractive. Doesn't matter what they wear, I spot the intricacies, the small things that tell me what their body is like and my mind builds an accurate model of the body. I created the skill, when I wanted to train myself to fight against an opponent I couldn't fully spot. Trust me, success can bite you in the ass. The mouth piece is actually for my sake, as well as the guards. I can't use the cloth to block my airways, because the point of being here is to be the Protector. But I' can't really go without it because my 'inane ramblings', as Princess puts it, would drive my guards insane. And that would defeat the point of Protector as well" He explained sheepishly.

"Now, to get back on track: Queen? Help? Shortly, please" the Protector turned back to Diana.

With the same promptness Diana went "Turned to stone. Evil wizard. Yes, any ways to remove curse?"

A moment of silence passed as the Protector closed his eyes and seemed to think. Then suddenly his eyes opened, seriousness almost glowing from them. Again, his speech came in short bursts "Need the medium used. If you came to me with this, everyone else is also stone or… the Protector is in the wrong place. This is also my responsibility. Unlock me. I'll help. You, Flash, was it? Run to the guards and tell them 'Nine Lama'. Then get yourself food from the kitchen, we're leaving soon, I can hear your stomach from here." He said, as Diana, without hesitation started unlocking his bindings. Flash rushed out of the room.

"Are you sure it is safe?" J'onn asked worriedly.

He was met with the calm gaze of the Protector "Yes, stone statues are not women, even if the women might be stone statues. It should be safe. Diana also now has something that can stop me if need be. I'll come back if need be till it has all completely passed. I'm just mostly being extra careful at this point."

As the last binding fell, the Protector popped his joints and stretched his muscles. At this point he wasn't even wearing pants. Interestingly Diana didn't even at an eye and fetched him pants and a simple tunic from a chest in the corner of the room.

As he dressed, he murmured "I grew again, I need to get longer pants".

Flash rushed back in to the room. "Told them, they all entered a single room. Tried to see what was going on, but the handle shocked me. Great stew by the way." Flash babbled.

"Good" the protector replied. "now, let's go, we have a wizard to grind in to a fine paste."

**To be continued….**

**OMAKE 1**

**The Princess and Wonders of Paradise Island (part 1)**

The young Princess Diana was standing on the edge of city of Themyscira. The buzzling of the people could be heard behind her. But she paid it no attention. Her attention was locked on to something _far_ more important. The nemean lion sitting on the edge of the forest. She heard someone walking up to her and stopping by her side.

"Whatcha watching" her brother asked, munching on a piece dried meat.

"That thing" she pointed innocently at the giant feline.

"Huh" Naruto kept on munching "why? I mean it's kind of nice to look at, but it's not really doing anything, just watching the city."

"I wanna pet it. It looks sooo soft~" she giggled.

Naruto popped the last of the meat into his mouth, continuing to chew calmly. He glanced at Diana, back to the Giant f*ck you lion and back to Diana who still looked at the cat with starry eyes. He then sighed and started walking towards it while informing Diana to stay still for now.

Palace, later, dinner time

Diana came skipping in to the hall, happy as can be. Her big brother followed behind with a sedated pace, his top torn off and his pants having tears in them.

"Naruto what did you do?" Hippolyta questioned wide-eyed.

"Naruto wrestled with the big kitty. Then he allowed me to pet it. It purred really hard when I got to scratch it." Diana informed her mother with wide smile.

"I see" Hippolyta looked amused at her daughter, but gave a worried glance at her oldest child.

Her worries were lessened when he got closer and indicated he was fine.

"Mother, can big brother bring the kitty to my room next time. He said I needed to ask for permission before he did it." Diana asked with enthusiasm.

"We'll see, a pet is a big responsibility." Hippolyta answered calmly, hoping Diana would soon forget about the 'kitty'. How a lion as big as a house is considered a 'kitty' she wasn't sure, but Naruto wasn't ever going the okay to bring one home. Even if her daughter pouted, she'd make sure he wouldn't break.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**So that's why Naruto was locked up. Now you know. Some might think the reason is ridiculous. But to this Naruto, power is scary, especially since he seems to have more than his mother. To him she was the epitome of greatness since a young age. But when he suddenly got stronger than her, he first felt happy, proud, cocky he felt he was nearing his goal. But he was also raised in a society where men were not trusted because of what a certain demigod did to them. Naruto has been raised on stories of what monsters men can be. He has been raised to be above that. So when he start thinking, 'my body and thoughts are starting to betray me', he reacted in an extreme way. He doesn't trust his own body till he has his thoughts under control, until he has accepted the thought's but also understands, he doesn't have to act on them.**

**Also, my first omake. I wonder if I should compile small drabbles to act as small snippets from Naruto's and Diana's youth. What do you think?**

**Reviews much appreciated.**

**-Galen**


	4. Chapter 3 - Fighting Faust

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the DC and Naruto franchizes, I don't own either****. I do not write for profit.**

**I'm not one of those people who raves on about how humanity is destroying the climate. BUT, where I live, there is supposed to be a sh*t load of snow this time of the year. No snow makes Galen unappreciative of the summer. I need my yearly frost and snow like an addict. I hope this is not permanent, if it is, I might have to move to the northern part of the country. But that also means almost no daylight in the winter season. **

**Q&A:**

**GamerX568****: I know, I just felt like Hephasteus should be capable of standing up to Zeus, not just punted off the mountain, cause he tries to stop him from throwing a giant tantrum. Btw did you know, the stories don't originally mention Zeus being Hephestus' father. Just that Hera is his mother. One story goes that when Zeus gave 'birth' to Athena by himself, Hera got pissed or jealous or something and just willed herself pregnant. The result was Hephaestus. So yea, weird fun stories for the whole family. (If you're interested, I recommend searching youtube for 'Overly Sarcastic Productions', they have a video called 'Miscellaneus Myths: The Theogony' which explains the whole Greek creation myth and family tree in very broad strokes.)**

**DarkShadowRaven****: Trying not to spoil much here. Naruto only has suspicion of who his father is. He doesn't wanna press Hippolyta in to spilling the beans. He's ashamed of the man for simply being the same gender. Confirming he's sired by hm? He'd probably claw his own eyes out. And Naruto isn't really being 'too good', sure it could be seen that way, but imagine like this: For your whole life you've known what you're going to have to do, what's being expected of you. You're **_**going**_** to take all the responsibility for the country, not just in the eyes of the people, but in the eyes of **_**Gods**_**. Now here comes along a good choice to replace you, not just good, even perfect. No one would question you being replaced. (They've been lead by women, they know what female leadership is like, they trust it. It's societal.) Now that you know someone more 'fitting' is available, you have options. You can **_**do something else**_**, not just what's expected of you. You could leave the island and explore, you could sail the seas if you feel like it, you could have much more freedom than when you're bound to the throne, bound to the responsibility of ruling. But he's still strong and he still loves his family, so he wishes to have a role where he is of use. He's not being good, he's actually being quite selfish. Who knows how he would react to losing the freedom, the **_**choice.**_

**Paradise Protector**

**Chapter 3**

**Themyscira, the royal palace**

"Faust!" Diana flew in to the building, carrying a bundle wrapped in cloth.

"Back already? And with hours to spare." Faust glanced at the floating hourglass, impressed on the fast delivery. He snapped his fingers and the hourglass turned in to light particles, vanishing. "Have you really got the relics?"

Diana fixed the wizard with a piercing stare, removing the cloth from the bundle and holding the key up for inspection. Faust looked pleased. "First" Diana began "free my mother."

"Oh yes, yes, of course." Faust seemed giddy. With a flash of light, the amulet was in his hand again. He turned to Hippolyta's petrified form. "Ravies Vital" again the stone retreated from Hippolyta's skin and she let out a groan as she could move again. Diana silently handed the key to Faust, and then rushed to her mother's side to check on her.

"After three thousand years, the key is finally complete" Faust gloated with a nasty wide smile.

"Diana, you didn't" Hippolyta gasped, looking shocked at the events before her.

"I thank you for your assistance, but now your usefulness is over." Faust held up his amulet and prepared to petrify both mother and daughter. But before he could do much else a red blur passed him, leaving his empty and him grasping for air "Wha-?"

"You're not the only one witch an ace up your sleeve, pal" Flash said a few meters away, throwing the amulet up and down.

"What the he-" he was cut of again, this time by Batman descending from the rafters, kicking the man. Luckily for him he lifted the key to protect himself and was just thrown back on the ground, not really damaged.

"You brought outside men here? To Themyscira?" Hippolyta looked at her daughter with shock, not believing she would go this far.

"Did you really think she'd trust a scum like you?" Batman intimidated the wizard, as Superman ja J'onn flew to his side, Naruto just entering the temple walking at a sedated pace. He stopped at the door, seemingly okay just observing how the heroes would handle this.

"Never!" Faust yelled, lifting his hand ar shooting bolts of arcane energy. The heroes managed to dodge. Batman retreating with a leap to the side, taking cover in the rubble. Superman took flight, dodging another bolt but was rewarded with an arcane bolt to the chest, when the wizard aimed to where he was going, making him drop to the ground.

"Now you see me, now you don't" Flash taunted running around the room, throwing pebbles at Faust, but lost his footing when, with a wave of his hand Faust broke the earth in front of him, raising rubble to stick out, tripping him. Faust was about to use another bolt to finish Flash but was shoulder tackled by J'onn, throwing him down the stairs. That seemed to get him furious as with a shout he hauled himself upright and focus crackling energy in to a ball the size of a basketball and threw it at J'onns feet causing the martian to take cover.

He grabbed the key, and started retreating towards the doors, while keeping an eye on the heroes. When he made it to the door he turned to leave and was met with the islands Protector, silently looking at him.

"No! You aren't supposed to be here!" Faust exclaimed and threw a small black cube while backing away from the doorway. The Protector moved his body out of the cube's way, but Faust only gave a triumphant grin. Suddenly black tendrils, similar to his bindings he used shot out of the cube, binding him from behind. The Protector strained against the device but seemed to succumb.

"Do you like that? It was a gift made by my lord just for you" Faust mocked and ready to around, but was stopped when J'onn, Superman and Flash surrounded him. With a growl and a yell of "Ampeloy" he threw seeds on the ground, at the heroes feet. With a groan the ground broke and giant tendrils of some kind of plant life broke the ground and attacking the heroes. "Anybody got some weed killer?" Flash asked sarcastically as he was grabbed. Superman and J'onn didn't fare any better. Batman and Diana rushed in to help them.

Faust made his way through the plants towards the Queen, none of them touching him. "Come your highness, we don't want to be late for the grand opening" he held his hand towards the Queen, but was nearly rewarded by getting his hand cut as Hippolyta drew a knife and slashed at him. He wasn't amused, so by simply grabbing her wrist she was electrocuted, knocking her out.

"Mother!" Diana exclaimed as she witnessed her mother passing out. She tried to get to her but the plants just grabbed on to her, preventing her from leaving. Before she could cut her way out, Faust gave his magic words, causing him and the Queen to be surrounded by dust. When it cleared, both were gone. The plants finally started to dry, wither and die, whether from killing to many of the or Faust being too far away, nobody knew.

Then a groan of exertion was heard from the doorway as the tendril began to tear. The Protector broke free with a roar. It seems being locked away, not training had dulled his edge, usually he wouldn't have entertained the idea of observing the action, but he just wanted the get a measure of Diana friends. That was a mistake. But someone having something that could even momentarily bind him? Those were few and far between. Whoever this "lord" of this wizard's was, they definitely knew their stuff.

"Mother is gone" Diana informed him. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then opened them "The old world, I can sense her there" he informed the group as he began to make his way to the back of the palace.

"The old world?" Flash asked with a raised eyebrow as Diana grabbed a torch while Naruto pushed open a door at the back. They didn't answer, just indicated the group to follow. They made their way down, deep underground. At a certain point they simply stopped, with Naruto felling the wall on their left. suddenly he pushed in one of the stones opening a secret passage way. Stairs descended downwards.

When they finally exited the tunnel, they were met with a chilling sight: a giant ruined city with dead littering the grounds and a fouls stench hanging in the air. Temples and houses raized, earth burned, cliffs melted. And in the distance, a giant gate, illuminated by a nearby lavafall.

"Right, the old world" Flash spoke quietly.

The gate of Tartaros

Hippolyta pulled at her chains attached to broken pillar, in frustration "I beg you, stop this, you have no idea what you're doing, what you'll unleash" she pleaded the wizard.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I've dreamt of this my whole life" he informed the queen with self-assurance "now, let's not keep our new lord waiting" he said as he entered the key an its pedestal and turned it, the stone turning like it was well oiled. As he turned it the giant bars on the door started receding, the weight attached to the door opening it slowly, the ancient gears turning.

The noice of the locking mechanism opening could heard a long way, even by the heroes rushing to the scene. "Damnit" Naruto summed up the groups thoughts. as they went faster.

The hellsihflames from the opening gates brought light to the environment. Faust looked like it was his birthday. Hippolyta looked way in shame.

Suddenly, a figure in the flames, nearing the entrance. Horns, a torn cloak, red glowing eyes. He stepped through the wall of flames. Black armor, a black torn cloak, a black horned helmet.

The figure spoke "Free, at last"

"Welcome Lord Hades, to honour you, I've brought an offering" Faust simpered and indicated to Hippolyta.

"Do mine eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hippolyta, here to greet her Lord and master upon his triumphant return from-" here the figure took a breath and removed his helmet showing his black hair and goatee "Ahh, but you know what I mean." The man seemed to enjoy just acting diabolical.

"Not a day has passed that I have been reminded of your treachery" Hippolyta growled.

"And not a day has passed that I haven't longed for your sweet touch" Hades said gently, swiping Hipolytas hair from her face. As Hippolyta recoiled from the gesture, Hades grabbed her chin and turned her face towards her. "Of living flesh again" He squeezed her cheeks forcing her to puckered her mouth, leaning in, but before he could act even more creepy, Faust interrupted.

"My Lord, I've upheld my end of the bargain. I've delivered your freedom and the amazonian Queen, now I demand what you promised me" Faust stated firmly.

"Ah yes. Ultimate knowledge" Hades rose a hand etherial flames gather on it, touching Faust forehead with his index finger "Ultimately, pain and suffering are all men will ever know" he told the wizard with an evil grin when Faust started to rapidly age, gasping for breath.

Suddenly Diana appeared cutting her mothers chains and pulling her with her in retreat. As they ran, they passed Naruto who was walking towards Hades. "Hippolyta, you didn't tell me you had another child. And a daughter this time" He took a deep breath and spat out a sea of fire. Diana and Hippolyta made it to safety behind the remains of building before the fire reached them.

Naruto, who had stood in the path of the flames simply brought his had down in a slashing motion, carving a path for himself.

Hades gazed at the younger man coolly has he came to a stop in front of him.

"I should have killed you before. But before your demise, tell me, is your sister as loving as your mother? Maybe I'll get to find out, maybe both at the same time?" Hades spoke with a nasty grin, his face appearing monstrous for a moment.

Naruto's answer was truly an art piece of intellect. It was such a masterpiece, Hades had no choice but give the same answer back, thus crowning Naruto as the winner in said battle of wits. What answer did he give Hades then? He punched the gods face with a loud CRACK.

**To be continued….**

**Omake 2**

A young man with blonde hair was laying on cliff overlooking the city of Themyscira. He just laid there enjoying the weather, listening to his sister doing her 'homework' next to him, the 'homework' being reading this time. He liked to listen her reading out loud, at least when the subject being read was stories from the past. Royal decrees or laws, not so much.

Suddenly Diana tapped her brother on the head.

"Hm? what's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"Do Roc-birds live anywhere on the island?" Diana asked.

"Yes, I've seen at least one nest on the mountain region, they avoid people usually. Also, they shock you if you try to get closer carelessly". He was a bit more awake now.

"Oh. Hey, can you get me one of their eggs?" Diana asked getting excited.

"…..why?" Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"I want to know if t's really like it says here, that the egg shock you if you touch it" Diana asked innocently.

Naruto was silent for a moment and then sighed deeply and murmured an affirmative.

**Three days later**

Hippolyta wasn't worried about her son. Never. Her son was smart and strong. Even if he had been missing for three days. When she had asked Diana if the girl knew where her brother had gone, she was informed that he "Went to get me an egg". For three days… okay, she was kind of worried.

He did sometimes go walking around the island. But usually he was back the next evening. Suddenly she heard a yell. Diana's yell. She rushed towards the sound. And stopped. Good news was Naruto was back. He looked like he had spent the last three days in the forest, not sleeping judging from the bags under his eyes. His clothes were torn in places and he was dirty all over. He was crouching in front of Diana.

The mixed news was, he was carrying a giant egg. A Roc-bird egg. Damnit.

"That was the egg you went to get?" Hippolyta asked with forced calmness. Her son blinked slowly "Yeah, Diana wanted to touch one."

"And now I can" the little Princess held out a finger and carefully poked the egg, getting a small shock in return. She seemed kiddy "So it was right! Okay, you can take it back now."

That brought Naruto up short. He looked up to his mother with pleading eyes as if saying 'help me'. Hippolyta sighed and called her guards. She commanded them to take the egg near the mountain, and wait hidden until a Roc-bird came and fetched it. By the time the guards left, Naruto was sleeping on his side in the middle of the hall, light snores could be heard, with Diana poking her big brother for acting so funny. She shook her head with a wry smile, picked up her son, carrying him to his bed and tucking him in. She stayed a while, just to make sure he was alright. She would need to make it clear he was to inform where he going in the future. But for now, she'd let him rest. He shouldn't be punished for being wrapped around his sister's finger.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Like I said in the last chapter, when Naruto got stronger, he got cockier and pride cometh before the fall. Hubris is the most common weakness on the Greek heroes. Few such examples are Icarus, Bellerophon and Pirithous.**

**Also speaking of Pirithous and his hubris, did you know there's historic proof that Cerberus means Spotted. The dude literally named his giant three headed dog Spot. In the myths Hades isn't that bad of a guy. He and Persephone had a good relationship by most accounts.**

**He's pretty happy being the lord of the dead, because when dividing the world Zeus got the skies, Poseidon got the seas and Hades got underworld, INCLUDING ALL THE METALS THAT ARE UNDERGOUND, THEY AUTOMATICALLY BELONG TO HIM. The man is the richest on the planet.**

**Yes, this Hades differs from the original. The original Hades wasn't really evil. He did his job. He only really messed up two people, those being Theseus and Pirithous, because they wanted to steal away Persephone so that Pirithous could marry her. (and they had already stolen away Helen, yes **_**the**_** Helen of Troy, to be Theseus' wife, but since she was 12, the idea was to keep her till she was what passed for 'legal' at the time. So, yeah…)**

**He sat them on his table after which snakes rose from the ground and bound them down. Then the furies started torturing them. Later Heracles came and saved Theseus, but when attempting to free Pirithous, Hades showed up and just told him "No, that dude stays".**

**I love mythology.**

**Reviews much appreciated.**

**-Galen**


	5. Chapter 4 - Gates of Tartaros

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the DC and Naruto franchizes, I don't own either****. I do not write for profit.**

**Sorry for not updating, as much as I'd like. I try to write as I can. This past week I just didn't have any time. My boss had overtime work for me every day this week. On top of that I'm responsible for the new intern that started on Monday so I had to teach them to do their job while trying to do my own. Also, the Saturday I last updated, I got some kind of stomach-bug and spent the next 24hrs after the update basically slowly wasting away. So yea, fun time for all.**

**Now, on to the story.**

**Paradise Protector**

**Chapter 4**

**Themyscira, the gate of Tartaros**

The first of Naruto's punches was a left straight, followed by a right roundhouse kick to the taller man's jaw that lifted the god off his feet. With barely a twitch of Hades' fingers, bony hands shot from the ground and wrapped around Naruto's supporting leg, stalling him for a moment. When Hades turned back to face Naruto, he began a series of wild, fury filled punches.

Naruto was forced on the defensive. He ducked and weaved as best he could but since his leg was trapped his space was limited. The flurry of blows was finally ended with an upeercut that would have taken a normal mans head clean off, in this case however Naruto saw it coming and braced it with arms and leg in a turtling defence in front of him, it sent him flying straight up into the roof of the cave.

While Hades' eyes were still trained on the place Naruto had crashed into, he didn't notice Superman swooping down in front of him and punching him with his own uppercut. The god was pushed back but quickly recovered his stance. Superman tried to rush forward to engage, but was met with a backhanded fist, sending him crashing in to nearby pillars. Hades seemed amused.

The amusement grew as he caught a strange bat-shaped device flying towards his head. It beeped for a moment and exploded in a ball of flame. Batman threw a few more, but Hades calmly walked out from the flames like a hellish wraith, simply batting away the objects, changing their direction making them explode in to the walls of the cave.

As he finally cleared the flames, a red blur ran around him, as punches smacked on his armor. Flash had joined the fight but, while his punches did damage to most being, Hades wasn't most being. He didn't really seem to be in pain, more annoyed about what was happening. But an annoyed god is still a god, so he took a deep breath and blew flames towards Flash.

"Whoo, give this guy a breath-mint" Flash quipped as he ran away from the horizontal pillar of flame chasing him. He picked up speed as he ran on the cave walls circling Hades as the god turned his head to follow the speedster. Suddenly his head was forced shut as J'onn dropped from up above and crashed the god through the floor, sending debris flying as he tried to push him further in to the ground. J'onn was quickly thrown off as the flames shot him out, knocking him out for the moment. Hades floated out of the hole his body had made.

Naruto again engaged the god in battle as he used his grip on the roof to 'jump' towards him. (Think one punch man, Saitama jumping back from the moon). Now Hades was ready for this fight but it had been a while since he had fought or even trained. This time Hades started the dance with a left straight, but missed as Naruto turned in a spin, leaned his torso back, rose his left leg in a hooking motion, grabbing Hades' arm with the back of his left knees joint. Using his momentum, he jumped and brought his knee in a devastating blow in the side of Hades' head. That seemed to shock the god for a moment so Naruto let go of the gods arm with his leg, dropping to the ground.

Naruto then gave a roundhouse kick to Hades' side with all his force. He was however stopped from continuing as Hades grabbed his ankle and with a roar started smacking Naruto in to the ground with the force of a _literal_ angry god. Naruto simply turtled and hardened his body as much as he could against the blows. While he was being smacked around, Naruto brought his free leg towards himself in a crouching fashion and with every opportunity when he was nearer to Hades' head, he gave a swift stomping kick on it. This soon had the god frothing at the mouth as he gathered his strength and threw the Protector in to the cave wall.

"You dare to challenge a god!?" Hades bellowed, eyes glowing with hellish flames as he raised his arms, making himself a raised platform with rock and shaking the entire cave. Suddenly tens, if not hundreds, of skeletal hands broke the ground, some grabbing on to the heroes as they rose, ready to do battle, clad in ancient Greek armor, armed with shields and swords, all with red glowing eyes, some even with skeletal horses. "Behold, the fate of all heroes" Hades decreed form his place on top of the rock he was on. The skeletons formed into lines and with a motion from one "officers" charged as one.

J'on was the one having the easiest time. These walking corpses weren't the exactly sharp, so he just turned intangible and as they surrounded him and attacked, the skeletons simply destroyed each other as they missed their attacks.

Flash got grappled from the start and he was having a hard time with close quarters combat, but luckily Superman came to his rescue, clearing a way with his heat vision and taking to flight with the speedster.

Batman tried to get to higher ground but only managed to get some breathing room when his grapple's line was cut by an errant flying axe. Luckily for him these corpses weren't immune to explosions and a liberal use of exploding batarangs kept the corpses a safe distance away. Suddenly there was a BOOM, as Naruto jumped in the fray, taking out a squadron of the dead, picking up one of the dropped swords and shields each and moving to support Batman.

Hippolyta had picked up a sword and a shield as soon as she could, when her son had engaged the god and was now fighting back to back alongside Diana, taking out the corpses as fast as she could. "They're endless! How can we overcome them?" Diana voiced her thoughts.

"You can't" Hades yelled from above, grinning down at them. He looked upon the battlefield pleased. The heroes continued their fight, destroying the dead as fast as they rose. He spotted Naruto, Batman and J'onn grouped quite close together to cover each other. Seeing Naruto alive brought rage and with another deep breath he spat a fireball as big as a grown man towards the blonde man. As the fireball tore through the air no one had to be told to dodge. The explosion rocked the cave, as when the fireball hit the ground it blew up in an expanding wave of fiery energy. Batman and J'onn managed to get away mostly, just getting singed but Naruto who was closest to the explosion was nowhere to be seen. On the positive side, the corpses had stopped rising and Hades had taken out a large part of his remaining forces.

A nasty grin crossed the god's face as he turned his attention to Superman and Flash. He sent another fireball, this one hitting Superman, sending him flying in to pillars, which Flash tried to dodge, but the ground making him lose his footing nearly killing him, as he was pinned by a falling pillar. A twisted laugh tore it's way out of Hades "Bow to me mortals!" he mocked them.

Unnoticed by anyone, the aged Felix Faust was getting slowly up with groans. When he finally regained his feet, he created a ball of arcane energy with a chant of "Luminos dactor". The he chucked it as hard as his old body could, at Hades' back. The ball made contact and with a storm of electricity and arcane Hades started yelling in pain. Hippolyta and Diana were still up and fighting, taking out the last of the skeletons. And as the final corpse fell, they turned to see Hades writhing in pain, gorwing even bigger, skin slowly changing grey, teeth growing more beastly. His eyes shot open, but now the sclera was red and the pupil was yellow. His ears grew pointier, horns growing from his head, pushing from under the skin, his tongue splitting in to three, snake like, tongues.

"Now you see his true face" Hippolyta said grimly. Hades looked over his shoulder, enraged. Then he spat a new ball of fire, this time at Faust. The old man looked terrified as he was thrown like ragdoll, back near the gate. Hippolyta and Diana didn't waste time as they took the opportunity to try and stab Hades in the back. As they jumped up and cam down with the intent of finishing the fight, Hades turned back with an enraged yell, and smacked Diana away, straight into a pillar. He caught Hippolyta's raised sword hand and caught it by the 'wrist' (his hand was big enough to cover her entire forearm) and held her up.

"Now, don't be shy my love" Hades tried to sound 'suave' which was ruined by his monstrous looks. Hippolyta lashed out hit a punch which was caught. Hades held her closer, his three tongues wriggling in the air, closer to her face. He released he hand but before he could use it do anything it was caught by a golden rope. with A shout of "No" Diana tightened the rope and tried to stop him. Hades simply grabbed hold of the rope better and yanked Diana hard enough to throw her into a wall. As Diana's grip slackened Hades used his teeth to pull the rope free from his wrist. "I'll get to you, when I'm finished with your mother" Hades informed Diana but was kicked in the chin by Hippolyta, making him drop her.

Suddenly the rope wrapped around his throat as Naruto growled in his ear, standing on the gods back "I still have a bone to pick with you, asshole". Hades hated that voice. He was supposed to be dead, damnit! He didn't even leave a trace with that fireball! He roared and started ramming his back on the ground, on the walls and pillars, anything. He even surrounded himself with flames. But Naruto still hung on like a cowboy in a demented show of rodeo. He managed to wrap the rope around his left hand and with the right started punching the god anywhere he could.

Hades was getting angrier and angrier. He couldn't reach back to tear the little shit apart and his thinking was getting harder as his rage grew from getting constantly hit on the side of the face. He was nearing an animalistic state where he would be driven by instinct. Then all sane thought left Hade's mind as Naruto rammed broken piece a blade in his eye which Hippolyta had thrown to him. The roar* that left Hades wasn't even human. It was a mix of a demonic and monstrous beast who was wounded. The façade of the man was completely gone, the only thing left was the snarling beast.

"Diana, the gate! Close it!" Hippolyta shouted towards her daughter, before Hades smacked her away in his rage. Now Naruto was enraged too as he watched her mother being hurt. He felt like a kid again, watching as Hades smacked around his mother, unable to do anything. This time was different though. Naruto eyes seemed to be pure white and glow with light. He rose his arm straight to the side. His muscles and veins bulged, and his skin darkened as his bones seemed to creak. He let go of the rope, letting it fall off, grabbing Hades' hair. Then, his stretched-out arm disappeared with BOOM and the god was sent flying towards the gates, while Naruto stayed in the air for a moment, still holding a bunch of the gods dark hair.

Batman was watching the fight from a safe distance when he felt the pressure shift in the air. Sonic boom. The blonde had pushed through the sound barrier to smack the god.

As this was happening Diana had made it to the kay and started twisting it to close the gate. As she grabbed the key, it started to electrocute her. She still grit her teeth and continued twisting.

Back with Naruto, he was on Hades again. Punching him in to the ground again. And again. And again. Then a pillar of fire rose from where Naruto was smacking him, and Naruto just managed to dodge. Naruto responded by picking up shield nearby, turning it around and holding it on Hades' head, blocking the flames. "Stop, that doesn't work" Naruto growled, pressing the boiling shield to Hades' head. Finally, Naruto jumped back as the flames melted through the shield. Now Hades was wearing what looked like a custom made metal mask and growling at Naruto as the metal cooled.

Hearing a shout if exertion Naruto smirked as he turned to see Diana twisting the key close, RIPPING it of the pedestal, breaking it. Then she threw key on the ground, destroying it completely. Suddenly, arcane energy released from the keys remains and shot through the gates. The gate then started to suck in everything it could. Including everyone there.

Batman managed to hold himself flying in with a grapple line, Flash simply ran in the opposite direction and J'onn and Superman flew away from the gate. Felix Faust wasn't so lucky. Something was wrong, his body seemed to age even more, past life as it aged rapidly and was turned to dust and sucked in to the gate. Unfortunately, Hippolyta was unconscious and was pulled towards the gate, only to be caught by Hades who was crawling away from it. His crawl was stopped when Naruto's foot met Hades face. The god was flown off with his captive, alongside Naruto who grabbed Hippolyta.

"Diana! Catch!" Naruto shouted as she looked towards his sister who was hanging on to the lock pedestal. He tossed their mother to her and as Diana made the catch, he grabbed on to ground, leaving scratch marks hanging on the mouth of the gate.

Suddenly he felt something grabbing his ankle. He turned to see Hades hanging on. "You, little shit. I'm going to tear off your head and ram it up your-" Hades was cut off as Naruto again stomped on his face with quip of "That's nice. Now go away." He stomped harder and this time Hades let go.

With a final yell of "Hippolyta!" Hades was thrown to the fiery pit. Naruto got to crawling his way out from the mouth of the gate, his fingers sticking in to the ground. As he cleared it the gate closed.

As he sighed in relief as he heard his mother groan "He's gone?" Hippolyta asked.

"What did you ever see in him?" Diana asked confused.

Hippolyta was silent for a moment as she gazed at her daughter. Then muttered "Ancient history" as she got up. After gaining her footing she finally saw her son sitting there, catching his breath. She neared him and he rose his head "Hello, mother" he said with a tired smile. She simply walked up to him and hugged his head to her stomach, letting him sit and gather his strength. He returned the hug. "Good boy", was all she said for the moment.

As she let him go, she final allowed herself a sigh of relief "Thank Athena" it's finally over.

"Is it? What about our sisters?" Diana asked and a look of dread washing over Hippolyta's features.

**Themyscira, front of the palace**

Hippolyta was holding her head in sorrow seeing her sisters in arms all turned to stone. Her children were holding her for comfort.

"Is there nothing we can do for them?" J'onn asked. That's when Flash perked up and searched for something in his pocket. He pulled out Faust talisman. "I still got this snake-headed doohickey" Flash exclaimed holding it up for all to see. As the morning sun hit the talisman, it began to glow. With a yelp Flash dropped it and the area was bathed in golden light. As the light cleared, slowly the amazons started to change back from stone.

"Umm, what?" Flash asked confused.

"Faust's enchantment could only last as long as he willed it" Batman informed with certainty. Naruto seemed most surprised that the brooder of the group would have insight into magic.

"So now that he's gone, the spell is broken" Diana said in relief.

"Athena Be praised" Hippolyta exclaimed with a wide smile. Naruto wondered off to find something to eat.

**Themyscira, later that day**

Hippolyta sitting on a marble throne gazed at the four male heroes, surrounded by an honor-guard, as she spoke, her children next to either side of the throne, Naruto on the right, Diana on the left "- And for your brave assistance against the sorcerer Faust and the mad god Hades, you have earned out eternal gratitude."

Flash turned to the guard closest to him "Hear that, eternal gratitude. After she hands out the medals, how'bout you and me take a private tour of paradise." The guard was unamused by the flirting, and gave him a stern stare back. "She want's me" Flash nudged J'onn standing next to him. "Indeed" J'onn remarked in sarcastic amusement.

"Before you leave, please accept the royal offerings" Hippolyta got all of their attention.

Diana and some priestesses came forward with golden laurels, which they handed one to each hero.

"Thank you, your majesty" Superman spoke for the group with a small bow. Flash put on the laurels, backwards.

"Diana, princess of Themyscira, stand forth" Hippolyta wasn't finished, it seemed. Diana came before the throne, bowed, and stood back straight. "As your mother, I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us," Diana seemed to perk up, and Naruto gave her a small smile and a wink from beside her mother ", but you Queen, I'm obliged to uphold the laws of Themyscira, and in bringing these outsiders to our island you have broken our _most sacred_ law. This _cannot_ be overlooked."

"But mother-" Diana tried to explain but was silenced with a raise of her mother's hand.

"Diana, I have no choice. It is with a heavy heart I must exile you from Themyscira." Hippolyta told her daughter, saddened. Naruto looked thoughtful.

"You can't do that! She risked her butt to save all of you! She-, hey" Flash stopped his rant as the guards held their spears to him.

"Please, you can't do this. She did this because she loves you. You can't punish her for that." Superman stepped up to be a mediator.

"No. Mothers right, I did break the law and I humbly accept your judgement" Diana spoke calmly, yet thickly.

"My Queen!" Naruto's voice broke the tension in the air. They all turned to look at him. "I understand that punishment is necessary, but she is still the future Queen. In my opinion it would be better if we sent someone capable to keep an eye on her, so nothing would happen to her, _don't you agree_?

Hippolyta looked at her son for a moment, then spoke "And if I'm to venture, you would take this task upon yourself?"

"Of course, I'm the protector and you have a method of contacting me if I'm off the island" Naruto told her calmly.

"Very well. Naruto, Protector of Themyscira, you are charged with monitoring Diana, Princes of Themyscira, until such time as she has served her punishment" Hippolyta declared officially.

"As you wish, my Queen" Naruto accepted with a bow.

He calmly walked to his sister, standing next to her.

"The fates were against us mother" Diana said with tears welling up in her eyes as she turned to leave, Naruto giving her a one-armed hug, walking with her.

"Present arms!" one of the guards declared, and as one the guards rose their spears in salute.

As the group began to leave, Flash was still indignant "That's it? You're just gonna walk away?" Suddenly Batman grabbed him by the arm and got in close, growling in his ear "Don't make this harder than it already is."

They all walked to the javelin, taking their places inside in silence. "Diana-" J'onn began, but was cut off by Diana's "Let's go."

As the jet took off Hippolyta gazed at the retreating vehicle in sadness. Silently saying "May Hera watch over you, my little sun and stars. May the nine give you strength, my little protector."

**To be continued…**

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

***in the writers mind it's the roar in Bleach ( ) when Hollow Ichicgo engages Ulquiorra in a fight, not human anymore in anyway, just a wounded enraged animal.**

**Hoooh, oh boy. So that was something. Good way to start the day, writing.**

**Umm, yea. In the next chapter the group is gonna hear why Diana was exiled specifically.**

**About the chapter size, if you guys think it's better to combine multiple chaps in the future to have them longer, I'll do that, but mostly the chaps I've written are done in one day, and it probably shows. Just tell me what you think, but be aware I probably won't be able to update every day or anything.**

**Reviews much appreciated.**

**-Galen**


	6. Chapter 5 - Fishcake

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the DC and Naruto franchizes, I don't own either****. I do not write for profit.**

**This chapter has more of world building. Plz review if you have some way's I can improve my writing.**

**Q&A**

**DarkShadowRaven****: Thank you. Well, in this next chapter there is some information given on that.**

**Paradise Protector**

**Chapter 5**

_**Ancient times, what will be Themyscira**_

_A young woman is chained to the wall of a dirty cell, only illuminated with a candle. The woman is beautiful with blonde hair. She hangs her head hiding her bare skin with her long hair. She is murmuring under her breath as she hangs there beaten and bruised._

"_Please, gods. Help us. Give us strength to fight this _thing._ I beg of you._

_The silence felt deafening her prayers were not answered. They never were. Even though she prayed every day. No answer was ever given._

"_Please, anyone! HELP!" she shouted almost completely hopeless._

'_Shh, not so loud' came multiple voices speaking as one, startling her, in the back of her mind._

"_Gods, help us, please" she whispered._

'_What kind of help do you require?' one of the voices, sounding female, spoke louder but also softer than the others._

"_I need strength, enough strength to kill __Alcaeus__" she whispered._

'_Strength huh, well whaddya think guys? Killing is a good cause, right?! HYAHAHAHAA!' one of the voices again drown out the others, this one sounding demented._

'_Don't care either way' One of the voices said sleepily._

"_Please, I need it so that he will no longer do these things to my sisters or I" Hippolyta silently begged._

_Suddenly a deeper more menacing voice than the others so far spoke 'Interesting… And what could you give to us in return for the power necessary?'_

"_What of mine do you wish? I'll give you all of what I have. All my possessions, my body, my mind, my SOUL if you require it. Simply give me power to PROTECT!" she silently declared with conviction._

_There stretched a silence. She started feeling like maybe the person/s(?) had left. Then suddenly all the voices melted together, laughing raucously, as if they'd just heard the funniest thing ever. She was stunned. Had this all been a joke? Was she not being taken seriously?_

_Suddenly the menacing voice was back 'Yes, YES! You'll be _perfect_ for what we need'_

"_And what is that?" she whispered dreading the answer._

'…_we need…a boy with mischievous blue eyes…' she could hear the grin in the speaker's voice. Then it continued 'we need you to be mother. We simply need you to be what you are, what you can and will be, a good mother. Nothing else. He'll do the rest.'_

"_You want me to mother your child?" she asked silently._

'_Well, not in the normal way, there are nine of us, I don't even want to imagine how that'd work. It will be your child, of that there is no doubt. But the child won't have a father, the last one was dickish enough so this time he can deal without one.' The voice continued._

"_This time?" she wondered._

'_Yes, this time. To put this shortly: we need a representative. You will give birth to that representative. You need to name the child Naruto. The name is important, for words have weight and meaning. He will inherit the name of a protector. The man capable of breaking the chains of hatred. The man capable of disrupting the circle of pain. But you must not tell him of his origin until he tells you these words: "Where the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew". Do we have an accord?' the menacing voice finished._

_She was silent for a long time, simply thinking with her eyes closed. Were the voices even there? Was she finally going insane? Would it be terrible to be a mother? To mother a child in exchange for strength to protect? Would she truly be a good mother? The voices said she would be, were they right? And she would truly be giving birth to _her_ child, no one else's. At least she could be sure that the _thing_ hadn't completely ruined her. When it came down to it, what did she have to lose?_

"_Yes" she uttered "yes, I agree."_

'_We have an accord' the voices spoke as one 'this _will_ hurt, just so you know. But you will definitely beat this __Alcaeus__'_

"_That's all that matters" she spoke with conviction._

'_Don't say that. The future _always_ matters. Oh yeah, also the child's name means fishcake, no matter what any book might say' the voices spoke a final time._

_As they stopped her world turned to white hot pain._

**Present day, the Watchtower**

"So, this is where you were for eight moths" Naruto mused, looking around the Justice League's orbiting base The Watchtower.

"Well, not all the time. I've seen the world as well." Diana answered, looking at a screen next to Batman.

Naruto moseyed over to Diana "Good, experiencing different things brings growth. Now be a good little sister and get your gallant big brother some good food. You know what I love" Naruto poked Diana in the side. She gave him a small glare, but got up and left for the kitchen. After Naruto was sure Diana was gone, he turned to Batman.

"So, I can't read minds, but I can sense emotions. And distrust is just wafting off you. Go on, say what you want. I'm a big boy, I can take it." Naruto deadpanned at the dark knight.

Batman turned to stare at Naruto, straight in the eye "You said you didn't trust yourself around your society because you didn't feel in control. My question is, why shouldn't I find a way to lock you up for good? Why should any of us trust you? What makes you think nothing will happen?"

Naruto just gave a wide, amused smile "See, _that's_ why I told you I liked when we first met you. You're like me. You think of the worst scenarios, but deep down you still have hope. To answer your questions: I don't think nothing will happen, I'm worried something will. That's why I'm happy you're here, even if the others will trust me, which none of you should, you will always have a small niggling doubt. That's good, keeps you sharp, keeps you alive. And I already have a way of locking me up for good. Those bindings you saw me in? I can't break out of them. I have to be let out. The perfect prison. Speaking of." Naruto reached for something in his pocket, before pulling out a small cube, with a small button on the side, one similar he got trapped with when Faust tried to run. He handed it to Batman "Here, I improved it from the one Faust used. Just press the button. Not up to my original standards but it will keep me bound for a while. Just press the button and get it close to me, it activates within about three feet of me. The longtime prison will take a bit longer to make, we need to find a secure place for it first."

"You're just giving this to me?" Batman rose an eyebrow, disbelievingly.

"Yep" Naruto chirped "You won't hesitate to use it, you're perfect to have it."

"Uh-huh, what's the catch" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'd prefer if you didn't use them unless necessary. I can be a pain in the ass, but just tell me to stop and I will. Mostly, probably. And Diana has two objects with her that should stop me if nothing goes wrong. This is just the last resort. Use these when nothing else is stopping me. That being said, so far everything has been okay, I didn't have a reaction to any of the amazons and I was going to remain there permanently. So, there's that." Naruto told him seriously.

"You weren't there only for the reason you said, were you? There's something more isn't there?" Naruto only grinned in return, and motioned for him to continue, so he did "The urges weren't the only thing. You limited your exposure. You said Diana has something that can stop you. Meaning that something could be used to imprison if the need rose. I won't say you being scared wasn't the reason you were there, but the reason for being scared wasn't the only one. So, what was it that finally did it?"

Naruto seemed fairly impressed "Right you are. And please don't tell Diana, she shouldn't have to worry, I only told mother and she agreed we shouldn't risk things. To answer your question: I don't know."

"You don't know?" Batman subtly rose his eyebrow, in disbelief.

"Well, I know why I stayed, not what was the actual cause. The problem was…visions and voices. I started having them about the same time as I got freaked out by the same time my hormones got out of control. At first it was just what I thought were fantastical dreams. Of fights between people, spitting fireballs and summoning lightning from the sky. Then they got…specific. I got visions of weird squiggles. They got stuck in my head, wouldn't let me sleep, just kept on coming. Then I started writing them down. I noticed as I wrote them or sketched them out, they didn't bother me anymore. Then as I continued doing that, I started figuring out the meanings. They were parts of things, like puzzle pieces or something more constant. They each had been assigned meaning. Like numbers. No matter what word or symbol you use, the meaning was constant. As long as 3 is added to 6 you will always receive 9 as the end result. It's how I came up with that room. I made it so I couldn't leave the room, until I _knew_ I wasn't a threat to my sisters. In the end the visions and voices stopped about two months ago. This was just me waiting if they'd start again. The main worry was that _something_ was trying to control me, like _Hades_ for example. So far, nothing." Naruto finished with a sigh.

Batman looked at the blonde for a moment in thought. Then he just grunted, put the cube in his belt and turned back to the computer he was sitting at, fingers flying across the keyboard. Naruto smiled as Batman seemed to be a pretty good listener.

"So, what's there to do around here, other than eating that is?" Naruto mused out-loud.

Batman grunted "Go patrolling if you want to feel useful, crimes happen all the time. Just stay out of Gotham."

Naruto turned to look at Batman thoughtfully. Then the said completely out of left field "So, what are your intentions towards my sister?"

Batman actually came to a dead-stop. He slowly turned to stare at the _strange_ blonde man "What?" he sounded as flabbergasted as he could, which wasn't saying much, just sounded more of a demand.

"Well, I mean you are her friend, aren't you? You better be, because you're just pretending to be one, I'm going to be pissed" Naruto told him lightly, but seriously. Batman was confused, he didn't like being confused. He wasn't sure if Naruto was yanking his cape with the question and pretending to not know what he had said, or If he really didn't know how the question sounded. He was beginning to feel a migraine coming. Before it could begin, he voiced his thoughts. "Are you actually asking or are trying to screw with me?"

Naruto seemed confused and a bit grossed out "I thought we just established that I like women?" Batman could definitely feel the migraine starting. In that moment he decided that Naruto wasn't allowed to meet Joker, Harley or the Creeper. He was aware he had problems, no fully sane man dressed in bat themed gear and fought superpowered criminals on a daily basis, but he wished to save the last of his sanity. He wasn't completely sure, but still fairly certain he saw Naruto give a small grin, but it was wiped before he could confirm.

"New rule: you don't mess with me when it concerns you sister. I would say you don't screw with me, but we both know that won't happen." Batman growled. Naruto looked thoughtful, then grinned widely "Ahh, using my little sister against me. Smart. You know I'll take it seriously when she's involved. But in all seriousness, do you like my sister?"

Batman stared a while more then, without a grumble or a word turned back to the computer, continuing his work. Naruto stared at him for a moment, a small grin still on his face. Then just playfully uttered "Tsundere~"

Batman turned suddenly getting ready to brawl. Naruto rose his hands in surrender, grin widening. The hostilities stopped as Diana came in with a bowl of something that had chopsticks on top. Naruto made a small "Ooh!" and practically skipped towards his sister, snatching the bowl of steaming broth that was held out to him. He happily took a seat on a nearby chair and started eating the godly food that was ramen, not paying any attention at Batman or Diana.

Diana looked at Batman who looked like he was ready to throttle her brother then just went "Don't let him get to you. He's been trying to annoy warriors older and more experienced than you since he could talk. And disturbingly he has high success. Just see it as training, it's what I do. Our mother let's him do it because she claims warriors need to keep cooler heads. I personally think she just lets him continue because he never does it to her. Also, the fact that no one has managed to find a way to stop him." Diana explained tiredly.

"It works!" Naruto exclaimed, still eating. "Besides, if I can keep from reacting when someone fondles me in my captivity, you guys can keep from bashing in the brain of the guy annoying you."

Diana turned to her brother with a deadpan "Fondled?"

"Yep! This was a while back, few months before you left. I was actually slowly thinking that I was ready to be let out. No more weird thoughts. No urges. I didn't actually catch her name, but she was definitely amazon. Strangely she smelt of a lot of smoke. Didn't recognize the voice either, but it's not like I know everyone on the island. She just kind of visited me one night. Came in after night had fallen. She actually didn't grope me at first, just stood there looking at me. Then she came closer and kneaded my muscles. I think she was trying to check them, like a healer would when you sprain something, at least at first. Gave me a good rubdown to be honest, my muscles felt a lot looser after she was done. Then she _tried_ to give me kiss but the gag was in the way. That seemed to really get her frustrated, so she told me to be quiet and she took it off. A very soft voice, almost enchanting. But she gave me a kiss. Really aggressive too. Then, I don't know. We just, kissed for a while. After a while she pushed her hand downwards and-" "OKAY; THAT'S ENOUGH!" Diana interrupted Naruto.

"Hey, at least I was sure I was good to go. I didn't even get an-" "NARUTO! STOP!" Diana shouted flustered.

"Fine, after that I just kind of stayed there… I kind of wanted her to come back to be honest…" Naruto playfully sulked.

"You stayed there waiting for some unknown amazon to come back give you a kiss? You could have just called for Adrastia, she probably would have given you a kiss if you'd asked" Diana grinned.

"I know, but she's my childhood friend. She was part of the reason I started the whole thing. But thanks to the temptation of her being there, I now have iron focus. I can focus on everything else but what's being done to me. I can shut it out completely and not react physically, just keeping completely relaxed. So, if someone ever does manage to capture me, any torture is going to be a crapshoot for them." Naruto spoke, way too chipper for someone who seemingly got sexually assaulted by an unknown woman.

"Brother, some things shouldn't be taken as training…" Diana once again wondered about Naruto's sanity or lack thereof. Batman was seemingly ignoring the whole conversation, tightly keeping his lips closed. He was also a little impressed that Naruto completely distracted his sister from the fact he still stayed in the room even after getting 'healthy'.

"Not true, everything can be training. When you face an obstacle, you cast off your fear. You look forward, you go forward. You never stop. Retreat and you'll age. Hesitate and you die. That's how you push past limits and it's how I live. That, in the end is the method to my madness." Naruto spoke solemnly.

"Fine, be that way. Have you thought what you're going to do now that you're not in self-imposed exile or playing 'trainer' for the royal guards?" Diana playfully jabbed at her brother.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a very good trainer as you should very well be aware." Naruto informed with faux self-importance.

"What kind of training?" Superman asked walking in to the room.

"All kinds. I trained athletes and guards alike. I mostly trained the guards in groups with the idea of 'Break them down and they'll heal back stronger'. And even if they complained and wanted to kill me half the time, they got to working as a unit fast and got stronger individually. After I was done, they took down Nemean lions and hydras like they were kittens and garden snakes. They might think I'm a slave driver, but all of them know they're safe. Well, not counting insane sorcerers with ancient talismans." Naruto told Batman calmly.

"You should probably think about running selfdefence-classes, personal training or survival classes." the man of steel mused. "Or if you want to do something new, manual labor could be a good fit for you. You don't seem like the kind of guy who has the patience for office work."

"Office work?" Naruto rose an eyebrow, then looking at his sister. She glanced at him and simply says "What mother does most of her days with aunt Antiope." Naruto blanched at that. "Yeah, no, no way."

"By the way, that amazon who visited me, the one I told you about. She felt...stronger than you, I mean it's hard to quantify our levels of strength accurately but this girl felt like she could beat you. Do _you_ remember anyone like that?" Naruto questioned Diana.

Diana looked thoughtful "No, if there was someone you thought could beat me, I'd probably had met them, but you never know."

"Huh, weird. So, Superman, any super_woman_ in your life?" Naruto asked curiously. Unseen to the others Batman gave a small grin looking at the screen. Who was he to complain if Naruto had fun with Superman. It wasn't him, so all was right.

"Uh, wha-, what's that got to do with anything?" Superman seemed flustered.

"Nothing, just curious. So, what's the name of the lucky lady" now Naruto was full on grinning.

"Brother, stop it, it's not nice to pry in to other people's business" Diana admonished. Said brother leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and grumbled about 'not being allowed to have any fun anymore'.

Superman still looked flustered, but went on changing the subject "Diana, I was wondering: You're the princess, right? And usually the rules are a bit more flexible when it comes to royalty. So why were you exiled, even if it was temporary as I understand."

It was Naruto who answered for his sister "Remember this: words have power. Our mother gave her word to the gods that she would enforce the laws set, no matter what. So even if it hurts us, or her, she has to enforce them. Now there is some leeway, such as the length of the punishment, but the punishment must still be given. It's why Diana had to go back and give up the key. She gave her word, and she had to do as she promised. So, don't promise things without thinking, to anyone. The consequences could be very dire. Besides, even if mother didn't punish her because she has given her word to do so, she can't exactly play favorites. If she's not consistent in punishments, why should anyone else be punished?"

That brought a somber mood to the room. Superman wasn't sure of what to say to the warning. Batman didn't speak, simply continuing his work.

Superman cleared his throat "Well, we're here to take over the shift. J'onn is prepping a Javelin, we'll be doing those asteroid surveys around Saturn. Hawkgirl will stay here and monitor. Go on, get some rest."

"Rest, right" Batman muttered sarcastically, leaving for transport, no doubt going to Gotham for a moment of rest before continuing his crime fighting.

Naruto stayed seated for a while looking on as Batman left, the turned to his sister "Hey, can you show me somewhere I can read about what you've been doing or these 'villains' you tell me are running around?"

Diana grinned and patted the now empty seat next to here. Naruto playfully narrowed his eyes before giving a 'woof' and trotted next to her, getting on the chair in a crouch and looking at her with wide eyes. She continued grinning and patted him on the head with a "Good boy." He put his legs down from the chair, taking a good sitting position, getting ready to learn. He then nudged her playfully "Well, show me. It's time to teach your big brother something new."

"Okay, so I'll show you how to search for news articles first, then I'll show you some of the case files we have. Now first things first-" and so it went for the next couple of hours, Diana teaching her brother about the wonders of modern technology and weirdness that were called 'villains'. After the impromptu lesson, they each went to catch some shut-eye on the Watchtower.

_**Ancient times, what will be Themyscira**_

_A beautiful blonde stood panting on a battleground. Bodies of men and women littered the ground. Fires burning were the only lights illuminating the torn environment. A giant of a man barely breathing raggedly coughed before her, limbs bent in unnatural angles and missing his right arm. He tried to snarl at her, but it mostly came out as a groan. He still managed to put out words._

"_You haven't won, I still gave you a bastard. You'll carry that with you for the rest of your days. The seer told me after this battle you would give birth to a boy. I won, you lost. You c*nt." The broken man smirked maliciously._

_As she got her breathing even, she looked the _thing_ in contempt. Then spoke "Yes, your seer was right, I know I'll give birth to a son after this. But I know _you_ won't be the father. You didn't manage it. Even if the gods didn't help us directly, they made sure you'll never manage to continue your line. Isn't it funny? Even if you received the strength to rival a god, you still could never actually leave a lasting mark on the world. I'll do my best to sully your memory. You won't be remembered as a conqueror. Nobody will ever remember the _name_Alcaeus__. Now, no more speeches. Time for you to die."_

_He feebly tried to get away, but as the sword passed through his brain, his only regret was that he was dying. And so, another tyrant died, as they usually do: after a large fight with unnecessary loss of life and a whimper at the end._

_As she ripped the sword out of the _things_ head, the young woman gave a sigh of relief. She felt the bartered strength mostly leaving her. Her muscles felt like they were on fire and her bones were creaking. She finally collapsed, falling on her ass, just feeling like death warmed up. Then she heard it again. The nine voices speaking as one in her mind._

'_So, it's done. Do you feel any better?' The voices queried._

"_No, not really. I don't know if I ever will." she answered honestly._

'_Good you're honest with yourself, we would have doubted your sanity if claimed you were okay.' The voices mused._

_She gave a small chuckle "I don't even know if you're gods, demons or something else. But frankly, I don't care at the moment. I'll just say this: _Thank you_."_

_There was a small pause. Then the voices muttered in surprise 'Thank you? You keep surprising us. What is your name, girl?'_

"_Hippolyta, my name is Hippolyta. And will you tell me yours?" she asked tiredly._

'_Hippolyta, 'A horse let loose' huh, well you gained your freedom now...you may call us… bijuu, that will do. We'll see if you'll get to call us something else, when you hear the words from your son. Now, we can feel the gods circling, seems they've decided what to do. If they ask, tell them 'the bijuu' gave you strength, that way you won't lie. We would prefer none of them approaching us, but it won't be helped. But remember this, the gods have rules and limitations and they have their own lives, it's why we interfered when we became aware. Most of them will try to help, but at the moment they have bigger threats to fight. With this, you might have tipped the scales. They'll owe you, but don't push it. Also, we reiterate, the kids name means fishcake. Good luck.' And with that, the voice's 'presence' was gone._

_Suddenly she felt something behind her, and turned her head to look. There stood a woman clad in armor, carrying a spear and shield. The woman was statuesque, had silver eyes, and auburn hair. She gazed at the smaller woman sitting on the ground and spoke with a stern tone "Greetings, Hippolyta, Queen of the amazons."_

_Hippolyta would later claim she was more eloquent with her response, but the true retort she gave at the time was a confused "Huh?"_

_About 40 weeks later, Themyscira_

"_Ahhh" A shrill scream full of exhaustion disturbed the night. _

"_Come my Queen, you're nearly there. The child is almost out, but you need to push." one of the females helping with the birth said._

"_Tell the healer to f*cking pull!" She raged in return._

"_Yes, well, it doesn't really work like that" the healer in question replied in good humor, perfectly calm, even at her older age._

"_WAS THAT A JOKE YOU OLD CRONE?! AFTER I GET THIS BABY OUT, I'M GOING TO- AAAGH" Hippolyta cut herself off as she continued pushing out her child._

"_Yes, I'm sure. Your mother said something similar to me when you were being born, yet here I am" the healer continued observing the child coming out calmly._

_As the shouting continued, slowly progress was made until new crying could be heard. And as the healer received the child, she cleaned him and swaddled him. After cutting the umbilical cord, she handed him to the new mother, where he finally calmed down._

"_Congratulations my Queen, it's a boy" the old woman smiled._

"_A boy, my lady? Do you wish for him to be…" one of the helpers at hand began to ask but trailed off as Hippolyta held her newly born closer to her chest._

"_No, he'll not be going anywhere. This is our new prince. Naruto" Hippolyta smiled at her new son._

"_Maelstrom, my lady? A very strong name." One of the more learned sisters said, observing the new prince. Strange name to give, not of their own pantheon. That gave credence to the claim it wasn't __Alcaeus__'s son._

"_No, as I'm told reliably, it means fishcake" Hippolyta grinned holding her son to her breast as he started fussing._

**To be continued…**

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Not much action, I know. A bit of world building.**

**Next chapter I'll have Naruto interacting with the league more. Or at least Batman. Batman is Naruto's newest favorite person. He's someone who's not afraid of smacking Naruto. And Naruto respects that.**

**Reviews much appreciated.**

**-Galen**


	7. Chapter 6 - Scotch? What's that?

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the DC and Naruto franchizes, I don't own either****. I do not write for profit.**

**Long time no ocean. I've had a ton of work and no energy. So, here is the next chapter in our story.**

**Paradise Protector**

**Chapter 6**

**Gotham rooftops**

'Dog carcass in alley this evening. Tire tread on burst stomach. This city's underbelly is afraid of me. I've seen its true face. The streets are really extended gutters. Those gutters are full of blood and poison. And if the drains spill over, all of Gotham will drown. The accumulated filth of all their drugs and murder will form up around their waists and all the criminals and politicians will look up and shout 'Save us'. I'd like to think I'll whisper 'No'.'

These were the thoughts of the Dark Knight. He continued, gritting his teeth.

'But I know I'll do it, I'll save _them_. Like the scorpion and the frog. It's what separates me from them. They'd laugh if it happened to everyone except them. I like to think I'm fundamentally different from them. Your average person might think so of me. And they would be right, at least partially. Truthfully the only real difference between me and them, is that I leave them alive on purpose and leave them for the police to find. But the anger? The rage inside? It's there, even greater than them. But tempered, trained. Chained.

'That's why meeting Diana's brother was interesting and intimidating. He has that demon inside him too. When he saw me, I think he recognized someone similar to himself. Someone who holds themselves back. And I saw a glimpse of it in the cave. The punch. That was him letting go, at least for a moment. But even more so, he recognizes the threat he poses. He already has methods in place to stop himself. It's almost funny, meeting someone so similar to myself, yet seemingly so completely opposite. We're both tacticians, both have their own charisma, both paranoid of what is truly inside. Yet, he likes to poke fun, act childish and goofy. I decidedly have not done such things in a long time. Not since Dick left to find his own path, have I _relaxed_.'

His thoughts were cut by his commlink picking up police chatter. A pursuit of a stolen truck was in progress. He fired his grapple and moved towards the chase. He never noticed a hooded head popping up from behind a rooftop, and swiftly moving to follow him.

**Streets of Gotham, police pursuit**

Detective Bullock was not having a good evening. He should have known he should have stayed at the station, but a working cop needs his donuts. Now here he was, in pursuit of the truck. Worst part? He'd already spilt his coffee and dropped his donut onto the car floor. He hadn't cleaned his car in a while. That donut deserved to go in a better way.

"Damnit, next time Jim gets the damn donuts. I'm getting too old for this." Groused the police veteran. "I can't wait for retirement."

He managed to pull a bit closer to the fleeing truck and shouted in to the built-in speaker of his car "Red truck, decrease your speed and pull over. NOW!"

He received his answer as a few bullets took off his right-side mirror and the side window next to it.

"I just changed those!" came the frustrated yell.

Suddenly a dark shadow glid over his car towards the truck. He could only let out a groan. "This guy again…"

"I know right?" Bullock jumped in fright as someone spoke up next to him. The younger (judging by the voice) man was wearing a dark hoodie, loose jeans and sneakers sitting next to him. "You don't mind, do you? I was getting bored of running after him, this seemed like a better alternative."

"Who the hell are you?!" Bullock finally got out.

"Hm?" The stranger in the hood turned to him momentarily "Oh, sorry, rude of me. I'm…. damnit, Diana said I needed a name or something for this. Just call me Hood until I come up with something better."

Bullock was bewildered, turning his head from the road to the weirdo and back again. The guy seemed to be right at home in the middle of a car chase. He even put his hands behind his head as if he was watching a show as Batman climbed the back of the truck.

"Where did you come from?" Bullock questioned, just done with this whole night already.

"I climbed in through the window that broke" was the simple answer "Is he always this dramatic when he works?" the weirdo indicated to Batman. For a moment Bullock felt amusement and almost gave a small chuckle.

"Seems to be. You said you were following him, why? You should know that pretty dangerous. Even if you seem to be better at sneaking than the other guy that followed him, you shouldn't do it" Bullock admonished him.

As one of the guys who stole the truck got out of the cockpit and on top of the truck to fight Batman, Hood was momentarily silent and simply shrugged "My sister said this guy has a good track record with fighting baddies. I came to see how it's done here."

"Right… and why didn't you want to follow actual police? Would have probably easier and safer if you ask me" Bullock questioned as the truck started to swerve and he moved out of the way.

Hood turned to stare blankly at him "Really?"

Bullock hid a wince. It wasn't his fault weirdoes started popping up when Jim joined the GCPD. I mean yeah, he was there dealing with them, even making a couple back room deals to make sure the city survived. Less said about the time Gotham was cut off from the mainland the better. I mean Jeremiah, the ninja freak who came back from the dead and Nygma were the tip of the iceberg. Who expected average police to deal with 'people' like them. Good thing he and Jim weren't average. But two cops against an army of weirdoes? He might not say it outloud but he was thankful he didn't have to go against the craziest crazies without some crazy backup. Even if said crazy backup was probably the reason the crazies started popping up again.

"So, that big car is really out of control. How do you suppose it can be stopped?" Hood questioned.

"The best option would be slowing it down and then stopping it. The problem is that you need to be really careful about it, you can't damage the engine or the tires, or it might go out of control and crash. Especially since we're still in the city. If it was open road and no traffic at all, I'd probably shoot the tires, but as is I can't take the chance." Bullock explained to the rookie, continuing the chase.

"I see…" Hood mused in thought, continuing to watch as Batman had knocked out the guy on top of the truck and proceeded grapple him attached to a lamp-post they sped past. The guy was left dangling there, probably until the police collected him. Batman finally made it to the cockpit of the truck and proceeded to, as far as Bullock and the rookie hero could tell, kick in the windshield, knock out the driver and took his place. The truck began to slow down. Bullock breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced to the seat next to him, only to find it empty. He hated it when they did that.

**Gotham rooftops, overlooking the stolen truck**

Batman gazed down as the police swarmed the truck and took in the thieves. They'd take care of the rest. As Bullock got out of his car, he noticed his old ally looked a bit more frazzled than usual, he kept looking around as if searching for something. That's when he felt it, a presence, right next to himself. He almost groaned when he heard the voice.

"He's probably searching for me. We drove here together y'know?" spoke Naruto to his right.

"What are you doing here?" Batman ground out.

"My sister said you were good at this. I wanted to see how it's actually done in this day and age. I have to say, I'm impressed, No casualties, no excessive damage." Naruto spoke lightly "Don't worry, Diana explained your rules to me. At least the important ones: No killing and It's your city. So, I'm here to observe you only, unless you ask for my help. After I'm done, I might go check how Superman does things in his city. Or his cousin, she looks kind of cute in that little sister sort of way. Maybe I'll adopt her into our family, take her to Themyscira."

Batman suppressed a grin at the last one. He couldn't decide if he should intervene now or see how overprotective Superman could get. He was a sympathetic human being in his core, so allowing Naruto to piss off Superman should have given him pause. Should have, but didn't so he remained silent.

"So, mentor of mine, who were those guys, and why did they steal that thing?" Naruto questioned absently. "Oh, and for any encounters, for tonight my name is Hood."

"They work with the Penguin, but I know he'll not be the end of this line. He isn't that interested in chemicals. Drugs, guns and gems are more his 'speed'. But not chemicals of these kind." Batman spoke, eyes still locked on the scene below.

"Lead on boss-man" Naruto mused.

"Boss-man?" Batman questioned.

"My 'modern lingo' is from television and the Internet. By the way, did you know there's a LOT of sexualized pictures and videos on the Internet AND the television? Weirdly enough some of it involves you." Naruto questioned.

"Yes, I am aware" Batman deadpanned as he kept walking. "Some of them involve your sister too."

Naruto stopped for a moment flabbergasted, then caught up with an exclaimed "Nuh-uh."

**Gotham, Iceberg lounge**

For Oswald Cobblepot, also most commonly known as Penguin, it was a slow evening in his club. So far he'd only had five shady dealings. One acquisition, three assassinations and a request for asylum from the government. That's not to say he wasn't making money hand over fist. He was, but dealing on the wrong side of the law was always more fun for him. It always brought back good memories of his youth and the adventures he had with his good old friend Jim Gordon. Oh, the things they had done for this city together. Truly they should have more respect for him. He'd saved this town on multiple occasions, even if it was mostly to save his own life, his powerbase or some kind of combination of the two. Still it should be respected, at least in his own mind.

Still, he was actually kind of glad that it was such a slow night. It meant judging by the itching in his eye, he wouldn't have to deal with the police this evening. No criminals meant no violence from Batman, or at least as long as he would sing a song to the Bat to give him something else to go after. And judging by his sources listening to the chatter, the acquisition had failed. Considering the client hadn't paid in advance he couldn't give two shits if he got pissed. He'd give credit to guys like this, but they knew the rules. If Batman came knocking and the goods weren't prepaid, you were forfeiting any client confidentiality. These were the day's he missed guys like Ra's al Ghul. The man's payments were always on time and he, in return, kept his trap shut no matter the thing Batman did to him.

"Fuck it, might as well have some more booze in me if the Bat is coming" Penguin mused to himself, waddling up to his office, where he kept the good scotch. Just as he had poured an almost full glass, using one of his better crystal glasses, he felt it. The wind from the window opening tickled the back of his neck. "If your going to punch me, don't spill my drink. It's never done anything wrong to you." Penguin turned around and was momentarily surprised. "You have a new one following you?"

"I'm following him yes, but I'm just observing. Not working for him officially" the younger man in the hood waved to him "what's that your drinking?"

Penguin was taken a back. This wasn't how it normally went, but he still considered himself a gentleman and a good host so naturally he answered "Scotch."

"Oh, can I have some. I've never tasted it before" the hoodie wearing guy seemed to be pretty relaxed in the situation.

Penguin could only blink, then slowly turned around, poured a fingers worth in to a crystal glass and held it out to the younger man. He casually came forward and took the glass, sniffing the contents. Penguin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and chime to the obvious beginner drinker "Sip it, like this" and he took a small sip of his scotch.

The hooded man repeated the motion and hummed in thought at the taste. "Smoky, a bit more kick than I'm used to. Still nice. Hey, boss-man after we're done can you get me a bottle of this? I'll let my sister have a taste and send the rest to my mother."

Penguin stared at Batman. Batman stared back.

"Boss-man?" Penguin didn't need to say more.

"Shut it." came the instant reply.

"Right, right. Anyway, you most likely have something more specific you need from other than my scotch. What do you want?" Penguin pretended like he didn't already know.

"There was an attempt at stealing a truck full of chemicals tonight. Some very specific chemicals that your average drug dealer won't do anything with. So who was it that ordered them from you?"

"Why do you think it was me? I'm a law-abiding citizen." Penguin liked playing these games.

"The order slip, it's written on one of your club's napkins"

Penguin could only pinch the bridge of his nose "Was it Reggie? Again?"

"Yes."

All this time the hooded man was casually sipping his scotch, following the engagement with interest.

"Fine" Penguin relented "Crane"

"Where was the drop supposed to be made?"

"Dock 9C, on the Docklands." was the tired answer.

As the duo turned to leave Penguin called after the hooded stranger "The scotch will taste better with a cigar after a good steak."

"Thank you for the advice, mister Cobblepot. I'll have to visit your club for just that when I'll have the chance" the hooded man hollered back.

After the men had disappeared in to the night Penguin could only muse to the empty room "He's got nice manners at least. Also was it me or was the Bat less forceful tonight?" Then it hit him "He didn't leave the glass… these glasses were used in Napoleons coronation…"

That though hurt him more than any beating could.

**Dock 9C, Docklands, Gotham**

"I don't know why the police seem to have such a difficult time with this stuff, that guy was very nice. He gave the information we needed promptly and even gave me this nice drink to go" Naruto mused, polishing of his drink.

"He gave you the drink yes, but not the glass. If I saw correctly, that glass is part of a set that is worth more than most people earn in a year. It's also been reported as stolen. You dealt more damage to him emotionally than I could in any single beating. The thing Penguin loves more than himself, is his money and opulence. And intentional or not, you took something of his" Batman explained peering down on to the docks, looking out for anything out of the ordinary.

Naruto hummed non-committedly, not really getting it. Money still seemed kind of arbitrary to him, just pieces of paper given value, that to him, weren't actually based on anything. If he needed something, he went out and got it. He was used to hunting his food, cooking it and if needed he'd trade favors for something that he didn't know how to make himself. Like with this 'scotch'. He didn't have money to give to Batman, but he could teach him things he knew how to do. The man was a survivor so training like that wasn't very useful, but fighting styles he could teach. There was boxing, Themysciran wrestling and also pankration that combined both. He'd figure out a deal.

As Naruto thought on what Batman could want, Batman was using his gadgets to listen in on the goons on the docks complaining about the shipment being late. What he had already gathered on the way here, was that Crane was creating a new fear toxin to use in his 'experiments'. Unfortunately, they weren't talking about anything important. Which meant interrogation.

"Need help?"

"…no killing. And nothing crippling."

Batman was off, gliding towards the pack of goons. He dropkicked the closest one in the head, knocking them out. The one next to the first victim raised his handgun, but it was swiftly knocked away, the thug receiving a punch to the jaw that sent him ass over kettle joining his comrade in lala-land. The next two attacked him with knives but disarming them was quick and easy as was knocking them out. He turned to the last one, only to find Naruto holding him in a chokehold, not tight enough to pass out, but he still tried to claw at Naruto's arm to get his way out of it, having no success in the endeavor.

"You wanted one conscious, right?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, as if he wasn't holding up a guy struggling.

"Yes" Batman turned to look at the last remaining thug "Where is Crane?"

"Fuck you! Let me go" The guy was turning red.

"Hood. Tighten the hold a bit, then ease up and allow him to breathe" The command was followed "Well?"

"You don't know what he'll do to me" The guys eyes were slightly unfocused for a moment, as he struggled.

"Again. And I think I do" Batman grunted as Naruto followed the order.

"Alright, just knock me out already. It's better than this. He's taken over an old ACE-chemicals building on the east side." Naruto looked over the wheezing man's shoulder getting a nod from Batman.

"Night-night" was the last thing the thug heard as he lost consciousness. Naruto laid the thug down, and grabbed the guys phone from his pocket and dialing 911. As the operator answered, he reported shots fired in their location, as Batman dropped their weapons on top of them.

As they started towards the direction of the location received, Naruto had a few questions "I haven't read through all of your villains dossiers. Who's Crane?"

"Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow. Short version: His mother died in a housefire and traumatized by the event his father got an obsession with attempting to stop fear for good. Before the father died, he injected Jonathan with a serum that overloaded his fear response, driving his son insane. Later he became one with the thing that scared him the most, taking on it's name, Scarecrow. As he grew into his persona, he became obsessed with researching and understanding fear using what has been dubbed 'the fear toxin'."

"Anything specific to know?"

"Stay away from any gasses or syringes. Those are his preferred methods of using the toxin. He also sometimes carries a scythe or a sickle to use as a weapon."

**Abandon ACE-chemicals building, Gotham**

Scarecrow was pissed. Already having heard through police chatter that the shipment had been stopped and his men at the drop-site were being taken in, their illegal firearms confiscated. Which most likely meant that the Bat was on his way here or already was here. Judging by the radio silence from his guards, the latter was correct. Weeks of research, about to go down the drain. All of his research materials lost, again.

But he'd never go down without a fight, even if he knew how this song and dance went. So, he strapped the tank of his improved fear toxin in to his glove, grabbed a sickle and got ready. His lab only had one entrance. The vents were not big enough to anyone to shimmy through.

So he waited, ready to spray his toxins. As he waited, he leaned on the wall next to the door. He'd learned a long time ago that patience was a virtue he possessed in droves. But after a while the waiting was getting ridiculous. Then he heard it, voices on the other side of the door.

What he wasn't expecting, was an arm punching through the well next to his face, coming into a chokehold over his neck and another arm punching next to his arm and grabbing the sickle. What the hell was this? This was not one of his usual hallucinations. Then the door opened, Batman walked in, in a way that could be called casual for him. The Bat grabbed the arm with the fear toxin dispenser and aimed it at Scarecrows face. Scarecrows last vision for the day was a fist nearing his face, his last thought before the darkness descended was a confused 'This is new'.

**Gotham, rooftops across the abandoned ACE-chemicals building**

"Told you I'd get him" Naruto spoke as the police dragged out the bound Scarecrow.

"Technically, I got him since I knocked him out" Batman countered.

"What I've taken away from this night so far is that you have a flair for dramatics, efficiency is your 'thing' and the people you deal with have all this down to a daily schedule. And, so do you for that matter. You should shake it up so that it wouldn't be easy to anticipate how these things go. As soon as a variable was introduced, namely me, everyone was confused and out of their comfort-zone" Naruto lectured.

"Point taken" Batman groused. He then noticed the bat-signal in the cloudy sky. He silently turned to look at Naruto. "Want to meet someone important?"

Naruto turned to him and slightly grinned "Sure!"

**Rooftop of the GSPD, Gotham**

'I should really try nicotine gum, see if that'd help' thought Commissioner James 'Jim' Gordon. As he gazed into the city, listening to the noise of the city, smoking his pipe. He smelled the waste and blood over his tobacco. After such a long time working here, he was used to it, maybe a bit too much. True, the GCPD itself didn't smell as much anymore, after a _lot_ of cleaning up. Didn't mean the politicians running the show didn't still stink to high-heavens. The same families still ran the leading positions. The same families whose former leaders nearly killed the city with a virus that drove people insane. The same virus he suffered through. Ironically his family used to part of the same ruling class.

Sometimes, he felt he was still suffering through the effects of the virus, maybe he was. Still in some kind of fever dream. But even if he was dreaming, he wasn't sure if he'd want to wake up. Here he had Lee and his daughter. And them he wouldn't trade for any amount of youth and strength. Here he didn't have to fight the crazies alone. He didn't have to worry about the moment he finally kicked it, leaving the city to fall. Now there was someone younger, someone they couldn't corrupt or buy. And it seemed like he had allies of his own, people with abilities. Hell, at the rate things were going, he might actually get to retire and see his grandkids. He and Harvey would turn that bar into a pub or a restaurant. Call it the 'The Light in the Darkness'. Cops and families eat at a discount and cops on the beat get free coffee. He'd spoken about it with Alfred the last time they saw each-other, the older man telling him that Bruce was interested in financing it.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been thinking when he finally got the feeling. He glanced behind him and sure enough there was Batman, this time with a young man in a hoodie standing next to him.

"Thanks for the help with the truck and Crane. We got word from an inside source at the Iceberg lounge that there is at least one assassination sold. The source says it's most likely Deadshot. One of the targets is someone in the Triads leadership, most likely Ekin Tzu or someone under his direct command." Gordon told Batman, then turned to the hooded man "And what's your name?"

He got a wave and an enthusiastic "Call me Hood for now, I'm not committed to it yet."

"Apt" Gordon nodded chuckling. Refreshing to meet someone who wasn't brooding, The last time he saw Robbin, even he had begun emulating Batman.

"So, you're the legendary Jim Gordon of the GCPD. The man who saved Gotham during the time it was cut off from the mainland and stopped Jervis Tetch from committing mass genocide. Pretty impressive achievements and those were only the top of the list. I would have loved to spar when you were in your prime." the younger man seemed to be sincere.

"I'd still probably give you a run for your money, kid" Gordon groused good naturedly.

Hood only grinned wider. Batman seemed to have tune out the conversation, in favor of typing in to his wrist-mounted computer, probably tracking Ekin Tzu.

"Is it true you helped take down Azrael? I read his tactics were very similar to Batman here. Except he had no problem killing." Hood questioned.

Gordon winced "I certainly helped in trying to apprehend him, but the infamy of taking down Azrael for good is solely on Penguin and a former associate of his. The times were a bit different back then. In the end the problem of Azrael was solved by RPG."

"I see."

"You should catch up now" Gordon said as he turned to go inside. That threw Hood for a loop momentarily, until he noticed Batman was missing.

"Damnit" Hood bounded off the rooftop.

As Gordon walked inside, he was fairly sure he'd be seeing Hood again, even without Batman. But the kid seemed to still be learning the tricks of the trade. He'd have fun following how he progressed. Especially if miss Lane got interested in the kid.

**To be continued…**

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**I wanted Naruto to dip his toes into the waters of being a hero. This is how my Naruto would do it, watching from afar to get a feel for it, then participating slowly, and even giving his own approach when dealing with a bottleneck, in this case, break the bottle. I didn't want to write a long text of tediousness where Naruto and Batman take out your basic mooks silently. We saw a glimpse of it when Batman took out the four guys, we've seen it in games and films, neither are beginners and both know what they're doing. The interest to write more of them taking out nameless faceless guys wasn't there.**

**I was also thinking about Naruto getting hit with the fear toxin, but decided against it. That would have been too soon. Now, Naruto is on people's radar.**

**I decided to base Scarecrow, Penguin, Harvey Bullock and Jim Gordon on the versions of the characters in the show Gotham.**

**Reviews much appreciated.**

**-Galen**


End file.
